A Pokemon Gaining Adventure
by Mistystuffer
Summary: WG-AAMRN. This is the story of how Misty and a not-so-average Joy... Well, gain weight. Story summed up and finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pokemon WG story, or "weight gain". Female characters will get fat!!!! (not Pokemon though).   
Be warned...... and I don't own Pokemon!!! If I did, a lot of the characters would be a lot bigger ;)   
BTW, this is an AAMRN, but gaining-themed. Enjoy!!!!   
  
  
"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 1  
  
Finally, Ash had become a Pokemon Master. He and Misty were heading back to Pallet Town for a well-deserved rest. A   
while back Brock decided he'd like to head home to Pewter City to see his family so he eventually went back before Ash   
had become a Master. Also over the past while being alone with Ash, Misty's weight oddly shot up from her average   
weight to about 150. One day, they were continuing through some woods.   
  
"Ash, when are we gonna be there?" Misty yelled, "I'm starving!"  
  
"Just hold on, we'll be there soon. Then we can all get something to eat," Ash answered.   
  
Soon they found their way to Celedon City. After taking their Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center, they   
went out immediately to find the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet. When they got there, Misty discovered she was   
totally broke.   
  
"Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
She was staring into his face with those cute, huge eyes.  
  
"Can you buy me dinner? I'm broke."  
  
Ash knew he couldn't say no to those eyes and immediately gave in.   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Thanks, Ash!" Misty answered happily.  
  
She gave him a big hug and drug him up to the counter to pay. Within a few more seconds they were at the mega bar   
piling food up on their plates.   
  
When they were seated at the table, Ash was careful not to move too much because he didn't want to get caught up in   
the frenzy that was..... Misty eating. Within no time at all both had cleared their plates. After they were done,   
they left to pick up their Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. All the while, Ash was pleased with how he had made   
Misty happy. Maybe doing that again would make her more happy, he thought. The stayed the night at the Pokemon Center   
and after another meal at the restaurant they continued on. Misty, with a full stomach, was quite happy and as they   
walked along she was smiling, which made Ash happy. Ash decided he should treat her to a big lunch.  
  
"Ash, I'm starving!!"  
  
"But we just ate an hour ago, Misty."  
  
"Well I want food, now!!"  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
Ash sat down on a large tree stump as did Pikachu and he went through his backpack.   
  
"Waa!!! There's no more food!!" Ash shouted, frantically seaching for something to eat, "You must have eaten the rest   
of it when we had lunch! Again..."  
  
"What?! Ash Ketchum, are you saying that I'm fat and gluttonous?!"  
  
"Um, well, you see....."  
  
Ash looked at Misty. She had indeed gotten bigger since they started their journey back to Pallet. Her pants looked   
tighter and her suspenders were beginning to hold back a small new belly she was growing. Misty looked down at herself.  
  
"I am fat aren't I??" she inquired angrily.  
  
"It's ok, Misty. You still look great, no matter what."  
  
Misty looked up into Ash's eyes.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Really. Now come on, let's go find another town. Maybe there's a nice restaurant there we can eat at."   
  
Misty smiled and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
  
Ash and Misty had finally reached Saffron City. It was late afternoon and both were very tired from the walking.   
Plus, they were starving. Despite Ash telling Misty they'd eat at a restaurant, they decided they'd eat and sleep   
at the Pokemon Center because they were so tired. Misty wasn't tired enough to slow down her appetite, though.   
They soon were ready for bed after they ate. Pikachu hopped up on the bed and quickly dozed off. At that time, Misty   
was also putting Togepi to bed, right by hers. Soon the both of them passed out and woke around 9:00am the next morning.   
  
"Hey, Misty," Ash whispered, patting her on the shoulder to wake her up.   
  
"Wha?...... Oh, good morning, Ash."  
  
"Hey, they're having eggs and bacon for breakfast; Let's go!"  
  
"Great."   
  
Both were downstairs in a flash. Ash had a plate of bacon and eggs but Misty had ten eggs and ten strips of   
bacon, respectively, washing it down with half a gallon of orange juice. They soon packed their things   
and left. Nurse Joy was almost happy to see her go. About half an hour later.........  
  
"Ash, I'm starving!!!!!!"  
  
"Again?" Ash asked, sweatdropping.  
  
Misty's stomach growled.  
  
"Yes, again! Do you have anything to eat??"  
  
"Well, I didn't have time to buy much. I have these though......"  
  
"Ugh.... rice balls," Misty said, a bit sickened, "I'm sick of eating those."  
  
"Well if you don't want them then---"  
  
Misty had already finished off one and started in on another.   
  
Ash just sweatdropped.  
  
Barely enough to tide Misty over and shut her up for a while, the two went on. It was nearing lunch time, and   
Ash knew this. Before Misty said anything, he stopped.  
  
"Hey, let's have lunch now," he said.  
  
Misty was confused. Was he doing this for her? But she didn't want to argue, she was hungry anyway. A few minutes later....  
  
"Mmm, these sandwiches are great!" she said, with her mouth full, "Did you make these, Ash?"  
  
"Yep, just for you," Ash answered.  
  
Misty blushed and kept munching. After Ash had eaten his sandwich and Misty ate her share (five),   
Ash checked the food supply in his backpack.   
  
"Well there goes lunch for the next few days........," Ash said, sweatdropping.   
  
Ash didn't care though. He'd made Misty happy yet again. He looked over at her, where she was sitting on a rock.   
  
'Whoa, she's really gotten bigger in the past couple months,' Ash thought 'It's weird I hadn't really noticed.'   
  
Misty now had two wider, plumper legs, and her belly, although not too big, edged out just a slight few inches   
into her lap. Ash was surprised he could even see her bellybutton, which was usually covered. Her tank top was   
even a bit tighter. Ash enjoyed looking at her now abundant curves but veered his eyes away when she looked over   
in his direction.   
  
"Togepi and I are ready to go," she said.  
  
"Ok, we'll leave in a few minutes," he answered.  
  
After filling up their canteens with water they set off yet again.  
  
They were soon at Cerulean City, but not before stopping at a few more towns....... and a few (or more)   
all-you-can-eat-buffets. Misty thought she'd pay her sisters and Pokemon a visit. They went right in   
because it was also Misty's gym, after all. They walked around until they found three familiar figures (not Team Rocket!).   
  
"Hey, it's Lil Sis!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
The trio ran up to them.   
  
"Whoa, like, not 'Lil' Sis any more!!" Violet commented.  
  
"Like, you sure have gotten big," Lily added finally.  
  
Misty didn't like their teasing, even though this topic was new. Ash could see it in her eyes and squeezed her   
hand. Misty smiled. Later they all caught up on recent events and Ash and Misty were able to spend the night   
there. They stayed in Misty's old room; Ash sleeping on the floor. Misty looked down at Ash from her bed.  
  
"Ash, thanks for earlier," said Misty, "My sisters can be so mean sometimes."  
  
"I understand. Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters or anything, but they should treat you better. I know,   
how about tomorrow we go out for some ice cream, maybe you'll feel better then."  
  
Misty thought for a second. This was the reason this problem came about, but it was ASH that was asking her....   
how could she say no? She smiled.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, we'll go after lunch tomorrow. Goodnight, Mist."   
  
'Wow, he hardly ever calls me that,' she thought, "Goodnight, Ash."   
  
Misty happily fell asleep, as did Ash (and the Pokemon!).   
  
To be continued........ 


	2. Chapter 2

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi stood before a building in downtown Cerulean City.   
  
"Ooh.. the 'Jynx Ice Cream Shop'!!!" Misty said, giggling.  
  
Suddenly Ash started Dexter up, "*Click* "Jynx, the ---" *WHAM!*  
  
"Waa! What'd you do that for?!!" Ash shouted at Misty.  
  
"We're looking at an ice cream parlor, not a Pokemon!" Misty said, putting away her mallet, "I want ice cream!"  
  
They walk inside while Ash is rubbing one of those huge anime bumps on his head.   
  
  
  
Pikachu and Togepi lick away at their small ice cream cones while Ash has a double-scoop one. Meanwhile--  
  
"Alright! Another sundae, please!" said Misty.  
  
"But you've already had four....."  
  
"Yeah, but if they'd make them more filling, then maybe I wouldn't need to eat as much."   
  
Ash sweatdropped.  
  
"Here you are, Ma'am," said the waitress, delivering yet another sundae.  
  
"Wow, this looks even more delicious than the last one!"  
  
*I think the readers are getting tired of these restaurant scenes..... let's skip forward*, Pikachu said, sweatdropping.  
  
  
  
The group is once again walking along a path.   
  
"Boy, I am stuffed," Misty said, patting her stomach, "...Can we sit down for a minute, Ash?"  
  
'Again?," Ash thought, "Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm just... a little out of breath," Misty puffed.   
  
"Well, we've gone a long way today," Ash said.  
  
Ash easily averted saying the real reason.   
  
"How much longer do you think it will take until we get to Pallet Town?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe we could stop by Pewter City and see Brock," Ash suggested.   
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
"Ok, then, we'll head to Pewter City next."   
  
"Alright, I'm ready."   
  
They walked all day long until they had finally reached Pewter City around 7:00pm. After Ash finally remembered   
where Brock's house was they went there for a visit. *Knock knock*  
  
"Maybe he's not home," Ash said.   
  
"Keep trying," Misty urged.   
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Hold on a second...." Brock yelled from inside.  
  
The door opens.   
  
"Wow, hi guys!!! This is an unexpected surprise!!!" Brock exclaimed, "Um, you guys sure have... grown.... um..... you   
want to come in?"  
  
After they all went inside Brock stepped aside with Ash.  
  
"Um, Ash? Are you sure that's Misty that came with you?" Brock asked, "She's a slight bit... bigger, if you know what   
I mean."  
  
"It's no big deal, really. Just try not to bring it up. Hey, you don't suppose you could whip up a big dinner for   
tonight, do you? Um, it's kinda my fault that Misty's really accustomed to big meals."   
  
"Hey, no problem, buddy."  
  
"Thanks, Brocko."   
  
Through the whole meal everyone just stared at Misty eating. She ate a pie and a whole chicken among other things.   
She didn't willfully finish, she just had to when there was no more food left.   
  
"Ohh.... I feel like I'm gonna burst....." Misty said.  
  
Misty's stomach was quite stuffed, but she kind of liked the feeling. Ash helped her out of her seat and up on her   
feet. Brock let the two stay at his house for the night in the guest room; Misty took the bed and Ash slept on the   
floor. The next morning, Ash awoke to find that Misty was gone. Then he smelled breakfast, so he quickly determined   
what happened. He went downstairs, and sure enough, she was sitting in the kitchen scarfing down eggs, sausage, and   
a good amount of pancakes, all drenched in syrup.   
  
"Oh, sorry, Ash. I guess I only left you two pancakes," Misty said, giggling.  
  
"I don't mind," Ash said, "We'd better get going soon if we want to get to Pallet Town by dark."  
  
"Alright, but let me finish breakfast first."   
  
After saying their good-byes, Ash and Misty left Brock's place and stocked up on food at the grocery store. They   
soon walked out ready to go; Misty munching on a deluxe candy bar. They finally made it to Viridian City by lunch   
time. Since we all know what happened, let's move on.   
  
"Ohhh.... I shouldn't have eaten those last 5 cheeseburgers....," Misty moaned, holding her stomach.  
  
Ash stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you ok, Misty?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just keep going."   
  
The two continued on for a few more hours, until finally.......  
  
"It's Pallet Town!!" Ash excliamed.  
  
"Great, we're finally here!!! Boy, am I starved!!!"  
  
"But I thought you said--"  
  
"Forget anything I said; let's go visit your mom!"  
  
They headed through the town until they got to Ash's house. *Knock knock*  
  
"I wonder if she's home," Ash asked aloud.   
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
"Coming!!" Delia shouted from inside, then opened the door, "Who is --- *gasps* Oh, hi, Pikachu!!   
(Author's note: This joke never dies, does it?)  
  
"Pika!!"  
  
"Wha- what about me?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh, hi honey."   
  
Ash sweatdrops.   
  
"Since I finally became a Pokemon Master, Misty and I decided to come home to Pallet," Ash explained.   
  
"Congratulations, Ash, we saw it all on TV," Delia said.   
  
Delia finally took her first good look at Ash and Misty. Especially Misty.  
  
"Whoa!! Oh, I mean, whoa, look at the time, I'd better start dinner," she said, "You kids must be hungry, right?"  
  
"You bet, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said.  
  
"I thought so," she answered, "Let me do that..."  
  
"Hey, let's go up to my room and unpack our stuff," Ash said.  
  
"Ok."   
  
Ash, Misty, and their Pokemon went up to Ash's room. When they went in, everything was as they left it last time.   
  
"I'll sleep on the floor," Ash stated, "Here, you can take the bed."  
  
"Thanks, Ash."   
  
They unpacked their various things from their backpacks and got settled in. Soon Delia called and said it was   
time for supper.   
  
"I made you a special victory feast, my little Pokemon Master!"  
  
"Uh, thanks, Mom," Ash said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, it looks so delicious, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty squealed, "I could just eat it all!"  
  
Ash sweatdropped again.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"Good point," Ash answered, "Let's eat!!"  
  
After cleaning out the pot of mashed potatoes, Misty went on to the steak.   
  
"This is great, Mrs. K!!" Misty complimented, mouth full of food.   
  
"I'm glad you like it."   
  
After Misty finished roughly a couple pounds of steak, Delia brought in the cake. It was a rather big   
cake, at least 6 inches tall and a foot wide. Ash and his mom each had a slice and Misty ate whatever was left.   
  
"Boy, I haven't eaten that good in days," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Mom. Whoa, it's getting late. We need some sleep after that long walk today."  
  
"Yeah," Misty agreed, "I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower after a bit."  
  
Misty walked out of the room leaving Ash and his mom.   
  
"Well, Misty seems to have a..... healthy appetite," Delia said.   
  
"Yeah, she... loves eating."   
  
"I could see that," Delia answered, giggling.  
  
"Just don't mention it to her, ok?" Ash asked, "I don't want to hurt her feelings in any way."  
  
"Alright, honey."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed soon also. Goodnight, Mom. C'mon Pikachu."  
  
"Chu!!"  
  
When Ash went into his room, Misty had already taken a shower and put on her two-piece blue pajamas. Problem   
is, she hadn't worn them for quite a while, since they'd been on the roadso much, and they'd become somewhat...   
smaller. They only came down to the middle of her belly, exposing a bit of new fat that hung down slightly past   
her waist. Her bellybutton had also become a bit bigger, also. Misty soon became aware there was someone else   
in the room and turned around to hide it, her face turning a deep crimson color. Misty got under the covers   
as did Ash, and soon the two fell asleep.   
  
The next day they decided to pay Professor Oak and Tracey a visit. On the way to the lab, Misty was adjusting   
her suspenders to better accommodate her stomach, her big bellybutton sticking out right between them. They   
knocked on the door, but when no one answered they let themselves in. They walked down the hallways looking   
for either Oak or Tracey.   
  
"Down, Muk!!" Oak yelled.   
  
Ash and Misty raced (well, Misty slowly jogged) around the corner to see the Professor being tackled by Ash's   
purple Pokemon, Muk.   
  
"Hi, Muk!!" said Ash.  
  
"Mu-muk!!!"  
  
"Why can't you use this Muk more often; It's heck to take care of!" Oak said, getting up.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I guess I didn't need it for my final battle."   
  
"Yes, I heard about that," said Prof. Oak, "Congratulations, my boy. So what brings you here?..."  
  
"Oh, Misty and I just came by to visit you and Tracey."   
  
"Alright. I was busy doing some studies on the rare Pokemon, Celebi."   
  
"Hey, we've seen that Pokemon---"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."  
  
"Hey, how did you know?"   
  
"I- um... Er, I just do! Just forget it."   
  
"Um, ok. So where's Tracey?"  
  
"He should be in the basement sorting through some Pokemon observation drawings and data. You can go see him if you like."   
  
"Ok, Professor. See ya!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Yeah, bye Professor Oak!" said Misty.  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty found their way to the basement and went down.   
  
  
"Tracey? Are you down here?" Ash called.  
  
"Ash? Is that you??" came a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, Trace, over here!!"  
  
Tracey stepped into view from the other side of the basement.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!! I heard about your big victory, Ash. Way to go!" said Tracey.  
  
"Thanks, Trace. Misty and I just came over to say hi. It's been a while since we've been here."   
  
"Hey, I know, let's all go out and do something later," Misty suggested.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Ash.   
  
"Hey, there's this new Pokemon Center opening in Pallet," Tracey told them, "Maybe we could go check it out."  
  
"Ok, sounds cool. I'm in. We'll stop by later this afternoon and we'll head off to the Pokemon Center," said   
Ash, who then looked at Misty, "And maybe we'll stop to eat!"  
  
Misty smiled. Ash was being so nice. Oops, she forgot. It's almost lunchtime! They'd better get back soon...  
  
To be continued........ 


	3. Chapter 3

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 3  
  
  
While on the way to the Pokemon Center the three stopped at a small restaurant to eat. Misty stared at the dessert bar.  
  
"Look at all of the delicious desserts!" she said.  
  
After they were seated she began to gobble up all of the cookies and ice cream. Tracey pulled out his sketchbook.  
  
"Amazing, I have to sketch this!" Tracey whispered to himself, somewhat awed by Misty's eating.  
  
He began furiously sketching down the scene. This caught Ash's attention.   
  
"Hey, what are you drawing, Trace?" Ash inquired.  
  
Tracey blushed and held his sketchbook up to his chest.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really."  
  
"C'mon, you can show me."   
  
"Oh, alright."   
  
He let Ash look at the picture of Misty.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty good," Ash said, "Could you draw me one?"  
  
"Uh.. sure, I guess."   
  
Without her knowing, Tracey drew Misty for Ash. Soon they left again for the Pokemon Center; when they got   
there were still crates and assorted packing things lying around.   
  
"Is there anyone here?" Ash called.  
  
"I don't see anybody," Misty said.  
  
"Oh, is somebody out there? I'm sorry," said a voice, sounding like a Nurse Joy.   
  
"So this is the new Pokemon Center?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, we should be opening in a month," Nurse Joy explained, "Right now we don't have all of our equipment   
here or running so if you need your Pokemon to be healed, you'll have to come after we open in the near future."   
  
"That's ok, we just came by to see the Pokemon Center," said Tracey.  
  
"Oh. Well you kids watch out, we still have a lot of things lying around here," said Joy.   
  
"We will," Misty answered.   
  
Nurse Joy went back into the storage room to straighten it up.   
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Ash asked.  
  
"I dunno, look around some more?" Misty suggested.  
  
"Toge, toge-briiiiiii!!!" Togepi squealed.  
  
For no reason, Togepi wiggled around and slipped out of Misty's arms, bounced off her belly and went rolling   
off. Nobody noticed, Misty just felt a wobbly feeling on her stomach.   
  
"Ahh!! Where'd Togepi go??" Misty said after a few seconds.  
  
"Tracey, you go look over there, I'll look over here, Misty you go check around the corner," said Ash.  
  
The three split up and Misty headed off around the corner. Togepi was there waddling around by some crates.   
  
"Toge-briii!!"  
  
She ran over and scooped up Togepi.   
  
"Don't you run off like that again, Togepi!"Misty lightly scolded.   
  
"Who's there?" came another voice from in the room.   
  
"Huh? Who said that?" asked Misty.   
  
Somebody came up from behind a few of the crates. A young Nurse Joy, no older than Misty.   
  
"There's two Nurse Joys at this Pokemon Center?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I'm not a Nurse, not yet at least...," Joy replied, sighing.  
  
"What do you mean, is there some reason you can't become one?"   
  
"No, it's not that. My aunt says I need to become a Nurse like everyone else in my family, but I don't want to."   
  
"How come? I thought all Joys wanted to become Pokemon nurses?"  
  
"Not me. I don't like to work."  
  
"Why don't you just tell your aunt you don't want to be a Pokemon nurse?"  
  
"She doesn't care. She says I'd bring shame to the family if I didn't... You're lucky your family doesn't   
make you work against your will."  
  
"Actually, my family lives far away from here," Misty stated, "Besides, At the rate I'm going, someday I   
may be too big to work anyway..."  
  
Joy gasped, "That's it!"  
  
"What's 'it'?"  
  
"'Too big to work!'" Joy repeated, "I'll just become so big I can't work here! That'll solve my problems!"  
  
"I guess...." Misty said, "But are you really sure you would want to do that? You'd have to gain a lot of weight..."  
  
"I wouldn't mind, I'm already on the large side anyway," Joy said.  
  
Misty got a look at Joy for the first time, she was definately one of the biggest Joys she'd seen, although   
not that big, sahe still had a rather stocky frame, and weighed approxamately 145 lbs.   
  
"Ohh, but I'd need someone to help me... fast," Joy said, "The Center opens in one month."  
  
"Well, I could help if you wanted..."  
  
"I meant more like a guy or something..."  
  
Misty had noticed Tracey acting weird around her earlier while they were walking and at the restaurant. Could he?......  
  
"Hey, I might know someone who would be interested...." Misty said.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, it's getting late, why don't you stop by my other friend's house tomorrow around noon and you   
can meet him?" Misty suggested.   
  
"Sounds great, where is it?"  
  
"Um, here's the address," Misty said, writing on a sheet of paper, "See ya!!"  
  
"Bye!" Joy said to her new friend.   
  
"Toge-brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"What???" Tracey exclaimed.  
  
"She's coming over tomorrow to Ash's house and I told her you'd be there. Don't be late."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Well, she's a Joy, if that explains much."   
  
"Hmm..." Tracey mumbled.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey stopped in front of Ash's house.   
  
"So you'll be here tomorrow at noon?" Misty asked.  
  
"Alright. See ya!"  
  
"Bye!!" both Ash and Misty shouted.  
  
The two went inside after Tracey was gone. Delia had a huge meal waiting for them so they ate.   
Afterwards, Misty got up.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Misty said.   
  
Misty wobbled off to the bathroom and Ash stayed in the kitchen where Delia was.   
  
"So, honey, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine. Me and Misty visited Tracey and Professor Oak."  
  
"Misty told me that you've been taking her out to eat almost every day for the past several months.   
Are you two together now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked, clueless.  
  
"Together, you know, going out."  
  
"Waa?" Ash yelled, blushing, "No, we just do that so we can.... eat?"  
  
"Well I know that...," Delia said, "She seems to really like you, dear. You should ask her out sometime."  
  
"Well, maybe..."  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty shouted from the bathroom, "Do you have anymore towels? Mine is too small!"  
  
"Yes, Misty dear, hold on a minute!!"  
  
Delia went off to get a bigger-sized towel leaving Ash to think. Misty soon came out of the bathroom,   
clad in a large pink towel. She went down to Ash's room and dressed in her small, blue pajamas.   
  
"Not again...." Misty moaned.  
  
Her exposed stomach was sticking out at least 8 inches and sat nicely on her lap. She giggled and poked it   
a few times, somehow entertained by her own squishyness. She heard footsteps so she got up, dumping her   
stomach off her lap. Ash walked in.  
  
"Hi, Ash," Misty greeted.  
  
Ash looks at Misty's 'immense' beauty.   
  
"Uh, yeah, hi," Ash answered, blushing.  
  
Misty was sad at this response.   
  
"What's the matter, Ash?"   
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me...."  
  
'Well, I might as well some time... Mom said I should,' Ash thought, "Misty, I... I.... kinda like you."  
  
"Yeah?......"  
  
"You know.... a lot....."   
  
"You mean, you... lo.. love me?....."  
  
"Um, kinda.. yeah," Ash said, turning and blushing again.  
  
"Oh Ash.....," Misty squealed, hugging him hard, "I love you too!!"  
  
"Oof!" Ash puffed, then wrapped his arms around her too, "Yeah, I've loved you since the day I met you,   
and... hey, these are pretty big."  
  
"Get your hands off my butt!"   
  
"Sorry, um, I thought you would want me to or something."   
  
"Well not yet."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
Ash and Misty then closed in for their first kiss.  
  
"I could just stay like this forever...." Misty said quietly.  
  
"Want a bedtime snack?" Ash asked her.  
  
"Ok!!!" she shouted, quickly letting go.  
  
To be continued........ 


	4. Chapter 4

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Where is Tracey?" Misty asked angrily, "Joy will be here any minute."  
  
"He said he'd show up," Ash told her.  
  
There was a knock on the door so Misty went to answer it.   
  
"Hi," said Tracey, standing at the door.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been waiting."   
  
"Sorry. It's a long walk over here."  
  
Tracey went in the living room where Ash was and sat down on the couch. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Oh, that must be her!" said Misty.  
  
She went to answer the door and sure enough, it was Joy. She wasn't dressed in a nurse outfit, just a pink   
T-shirt and jean shorts. Meanwhile, Ash briefly went over what happened the previous night with Tracey to fill him in.   
  
"Hi!!" Joy said.  
  
"Hey," Misty answered, "C'mon to the living room so you can meet my friends."  
  
"Ok. Sounds great," Joy answered.  
  
They went to the living room and Misty introduced the two.   
  
"This is my best 'friend', Ash," Misty told her, then winked at Ash, "And this is Tracey."   
  
"Which one is the one you told me about?" Joy whispered.  
  
"Tracey," Misty whispered back.  
  
"Oh, he's cute," Joy replied.   
  
Delia just happened to walk in then.   
  
"Do you kids want some snacks?" she asked.   
  
"That'd be great, Mom," Ash replied.   
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a flash."  
  
Delia went off to the kitchen to get some of her fresh baked cookies (she actually had to have them hidden from   
Misty). Soon, the four were sitting in the living room munching on them. Ash and Misty sat side by side on the   
couch. The only other seats were two chairs coincidentally placed by each other for Tracey and Joy. They soon   
finished off the cookies (Misty in record time). Misty brushed all of the crumbs off her belly where they had   
collected.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Misty said, "Let's all go out for lunch at a restaurant. I'm starved."  
  
"But we just ate a bunch of coo--," Ash said, but got interrupted.  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's jacket collar.   
  
"If I say we're going out to eat, we're going out to eat, right Ash Ketchum?" Misty threatened.  
  
"Ok, ok, whatever," Ash said, sweatdropping.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Joy was giggling at this, thinking they were a cute couple.  
  
"Since Ash and I are together we could make this a double date," Misty said, "You two could go together..."  
  
Both Tracey and Joy blushed.  
  
"Uh, ok," said Joy.  
  
"Su- sure," agreed Tracey.  
  
"Let's go," Misty said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Ash and Misty had Delia watch Togepi and Pikachu. The four then went off to some restaurant in Pallet.   
  
"Mmm... I wanna go to the place with the best all-you-can-eat-buffet there is," Misty told Ash.   
  
"But that'll be expens---"  
  
"Aaaasssh!!" Misty whined.  
  
"Ok, fine, we'll go."   
  
"Ooh, I can't wait."   
  
  
  
When they got there, Ash and Tracey found themselves paying for the large bill. But they didn't mind, as long   
as they kept the girls happy. Misty poured piles of food on her plate until it couldn't hold any more. Reluctant   
to leave the rest of the food at the bar, Ash talked her into sitting down.  
  
"Oooh.. what a tight fit," Misty said, struggling in, "Did we have to get such a small booth, Ash?"  
  
Ash sat beside Misty, "Sorry, Misty, it was the only one available. I'll try to get a bigger one next time."  
  
"Grr. Alright. Enough talk, I've nearly starved to death."  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped. Misty started gobbling up her food.   
  
"Mmm... this looks great!" said Joy, "I just love eating."  
  
"Hey, Joy. Why don't you tell us of your problem?" Misty said.  
  
"My what? Oh, my problem. You see, my aunt wants me to become a Pokemon Nurse, but I don't want to. I'm just not   
cut out for it," Joy explained.  
  
"Why not?" Tracey inquired.  
  
"I dunno, like I told Misty, I guess I'm just kinda lazy," Joy said, "I don't care for work."  
  
"So she thinks that if she can get so bigthat she can't work, she won't be forced to," Misty said.   
  
"Well, I suppose that could work," Tracey said, thinking about it.  
  
"But I'd need help.....," Joy stated.  
  
"Hey, Tracey... How about you help her?" Misty suggested.  
  
"I don't know why she'd want ME to....," Tracey said shyly.  
  
"Would you?" Joy asked, blushing.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure....," he replied.  
  
"Wow. This means a lot to me. Thanks," Joy answered.  
  
"Heh. No problem," said Joy, blushing.  
  
They soon resumed eating. Misty stuffed herself with tons of food.   
  
"Well, I'm ready to go anytime," said Joy.  
  
"Me too," added Ash.  
  
"Wait, hold on," said Misty, popping one last bit of food in her mouth, "Ok, I'm finished. Let's g-- Urk!!"  
  
"What's the matter, Misty?" Ash asked.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda, I'm kinda... stuck," Misty said, he face turning a bit red.  
  
"Uh, this shouldn't be too difficult," Ash said, "Ok, let's see...."  
  
Misty wasn't wedged in very tight, but there wasn't too much room for her to get out either. Ash had to try to   
slide her out, part of which required him feeling around her big stomach, which made her blush. They hardly   
ever had physical contact like that. Soon Ash had pulled her out.  
  
"Thanks, Ash."  
  
"No problem. I'd do it again anytime."   
  
He lightly patted the side of her stomach and they began to leave. This left Misty with some questions. Did   
Ash like her this big? She figured she'd find out soon.  
  
After leaving the restaurant, the four went on to some shops in Pallet Town. Ash even bought Misty a very large   
box of chocolate, but miraculously, she decided to save it for later. Obviously, Joy had to have one too so she   
made Tracey buy her one. The boxes easily had at least 100 pieces of chocolate in them.   
  
"Hey, Ash, are we going home soon?" Misty asked, "My legs are tired."  
  
"I guess so. Do you two want to leave?"  
  
"Sure," Tracey said.  
  
Joy agreed, "Fine with me."   
  
  
  
After they split up and went back to their respective houses (well, Misty went with Ash), Delia had yet another   
big meal ready for Ash & Misty when they got home. Misty ate even more than she did for lunch, nearly twice as   
much. There were no leftovers.   
  
"What a great meal, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty complimented yet again.  
  
"Why, thank you, dear."  
  
"Um, Ash, could you help me up?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash happily helped Misty up out of her seat.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower. See you in a little bit, Ash."  
  
"Alright," answered Ash.   
  
Delia spoke as she cleaned up Misty's many plates, "I'm glad Misty appreciates my cooking so much. She'll make   
a great daughter-in-law someday."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked, nervously.  
  
"Well, someday you two will get married, hm?"  
  
"Uhh...," Ash stuttered, blushing.  
  
  
  
In the bathroom, Misty was getting ready to take a shower.   
  
'I can't believe how small my clothes have become. My shirt's nearly tearing, my suspenders are about to snap,   
and my pants are about to burst at the seams,' Misty thought, 'I really need to buy some new clothes.'   
  
Misty pulled off her shirt with a bit difficulty, and when she unbuttoned her pants her stomach plopped out with   
a bounce. After some time she had totally undressed and squeezed into the shower. After she was done she went to   
the bedroom, then Ash took a shower. Misty was busy trying to figure out how to get on her pajamas, but she gave   
up because they were the only thing she had to sleep in. Her pajama top only came down to an inch below the bottom   
of her breasts. When Ash came out of the bathroom, he went off to his room. When he walked into his room he saw   
Misty lying down on the bed, relaxing her head on some pillows. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders,   
and her packed shirt allowed her exposed belly to spread out to either of her sides. Misty was popping pieces from   
her box of chocolate into her mouth, one by one. She had already consumed at least half of the box.  
  
"Ash?" Misty said.  
  
"What, Misty?"  
  
"I've noticed something recently, and I want you to give me an honest answer," she said, "Am I fat?"  
  
Ash was surprised at this question, he was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say.   
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
Usually Misty would pound him with her mallet for something like this, but she felt too lazy to right now.  
  
"But you are in a good way. You look great."   
  
"Thanks," Misty said, resting her head back and smiling.  
  
There was a brief silence, then Misty thought.  
  
"Hey, Ash... would you.... this might be stupid..... would you give me a belly rub? I feel a bit full."  
  
Ash happily nodded and walked over to sit on the bed. He began to rub the middle of Misty's belly.   
  
"Wow, you're so.... soft," Ash commented.   
  
Misty just closed her eyes and giggled.   
  
"Hmm.... Ash, how much do you think I weigh?" Misty asked, after the odd question just came into her head.  
  
"I dunno, good question."   
  
"Oh, darn. The box is empty. That was barely even a snack."  
  
Misty just tossed the box aside. For a while they just stayed like that in the bed, Misty relaxing and Ash   
rubbing her belly.  
  
"Hey, Mist, what do you wanna do tomorr--- oh."  
  
Misty had fallen asleep and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Good night, Misty."  
  
Ash kissed one of her chubby cheeks and covered her up, then got down on his bed on the floor.   
  
To be continued........ 


	5. Chapter 5

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The next morning, Ash and Misty were on their way to Oak's laboratory. They eventually met up with Tracey and   
soon stopped by Joy's place. Joy came out clutching her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tracey asked her.  
  
"Ohh....," she moaned, "I think I ate too many of those chocolates...."  
  
"How many did you eat?" Misty asked, curious.  
  
"The whole box."  
  
"Huh...," Ash said confused, "Misty ate her whole box with no problem, she didn't get sick."  
  
Misty's face turned a bright red.   
  
"It does hurt a bit but I can still come," Joy said a bit cheerfully.  
  
The four were soon on their way walking on a road in Pallet.   
  
"Uh, if it's ok with Misty to speak openly about this, last night we were wondering how much she might weigh," Ash   
said suddenly.   
  
"Ash!!......" Misty yelled angrily, "That was just supposed to be between us!"  
  
"There's a scale we have at the lab for weighing Pokemon," Tracey stated, "We could use that. Want to?"  
  
"Sure," Ash said.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to weigh myself, I just was wondering how much I weighed!" Misty said, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Ooh, can we weigh me too?" Joy squealed.  
  
"Sure," Tracey told her.  
  
Soon they got to the lab. Tracey turned on the digital Poke-Scale which had a 2500 lb. capacity (Pokemon can be very   
heavy, you know...).  
  
Joy decided to go first and stepped up on the platform. The scale displayed 146.   
  
"Ooh!...." said Joy, seemingly pleased.  
  
"Your turn, Misty," said Ash, ushering her up.  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
Misty stepped up onto the platform. The scale displayed three thick red numbers... 201!   
  
"Whoa, that's over 50 lbs. more than me!" Joy said, "That's so cool!"  
  
"Th-thanks...," Misty said, cheeks turning red.  
  
"Let's go out to eat later, ok?" Joy asked.  
  
Misty agreed, "Great! And Ash and Tracey can buy!"  
  
The two boys sweatdropped.   
  
  
  
Later they were all at a restaurant. Wise Ash had chosen a table with chairs to avoid a past incident. The lunch   
went on like most of the others did so there's no point in going into detail or dialogue. And later they left.   
  
"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Ash asked the group.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Misty said, then whispered to Ash, "I'm in serious need of some new clothes."  
  
"Good idea," Joy added.  
  
They went to a mall somewhere in Viridian City, because there weren't any in Pallet Town. They found a great   
selection of girls' clothes. Misty basically bought a larger set of her normal clothes, but also some different   
ones. She also got a new set of pajamas identical to her old ones.   
  
Joy held up a dress that was nearly twice as wide as her.   
  
"Wouldn't this look great on me?" she asked.  
  
"It's a bit big, but you'll fill into it," Tracey told her.  
  
Joy giggled.  
  
Ash and Misty were still elsewhere in the store.   
  
"Oh Ash, I want this!" Misty said, holding up a bikini (identical to the style she wore in "Beauty and the Beach").  
  
"Don't you already have that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well yeah but it's my favorite style and this one would fit me better."   
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Joy asked, walking up.  
  
"I was just telling Ash I was going to buy this bikini."  
  
"Ooh, this one's nice," Joy said, picking up a pink one-piece, "And it looks like it'll fit. I might get this too."  
  
"Hey, let's go swimming later!" Misty suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Is there a pool around here?" Joy asked her.  
  
"There's no public swimming pools but I could ask my mom if we could set our pool up," Ash told them.  
  
"You never told me you had a pool," Misty said angrily.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
  
  
Pretty soon they purchased everything and were on their way to Ash's house. Ash got permission to set up the pool in   
the backyard. Ash and Tracey were walking with the box of parts to the backyard and Joy and Misty were sitting nearby.  
  
"Man, this is heavy," said Ash, carrying the box.   
  
"Do you guys need some help?" Misty asked them.  
  
"Oh no, please, you girls just relax," Ash said, "We'll have it set up in no time."  
  
They had Totodile, Staryu, Marill, and Politoed help fill up the pool after it was assembled. Misty and Joy went   
inside to try on their new swimsuits. After a few minutes they came out.  
  
"Whoa...," both Ash and Misty said.  
  
Both of them were practically drooling over the two girls in front of them.   
  
"So are we gonna get in or what? Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ash siad, snapping out of his trance.  
  
Joy got in the pool as did Misty. The steps lightly creaked under Misty as she got in and sent out some quite big   
waves as she landed in the water. Soon Ash and Tracey joined them.  
  
"Wow, Misty, you sure float better than I do," Joy said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I do...," Misty said with a slight giggle.  
  
They stayed in the pool for quite some time, until it was evening and nearly dinner time.   
  
"I'm going to walk Joy home," said Tracey, "See ya."   
  
The two left the backyard, Joy still clad in her swimsuit but with a towel. This left the other two still in the pool.   
  
"Ash, I'm hungry," Misty said, "When are we gonna eat?"  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," Ash said, "If you can wait a little longer, stay here, Misty."  
  
"Ok..," she answered unsure of what Ash was going to do.  
  
  
  
Delia cooked up a large batch of hamburgers and stuff for Ash and Misty. Misty was relaxing in the pool on a   
large floatation cushion. As Ash ate his own dinner, he fed Misty as she lay there in a total state of happiness.   
  
"Are you full yet?" he asked her.  
  
"No Ash, I'll tell you when I'm full."   
  
"Sorry, it was just your ninth one, that's all. I didn't want you to get a stomachache or anything."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet......But I didn't say stop."  
  
She opened her mouth wide and pointed to it. Ash just popped in another part of a burger as Misty munched away. Soon   
Misty was somewhat full, but she only stopped because the burgers were all gone. Her stomach was a bit stuffed and   
she required Ash's assistance to get out of the pool.   
  
She made her way to the bathroom to dry off and change into her new pajamas. They were a lot better fitting than her   
old ones which was a relief. Then she went to Ash's room. Finally, some total relaxation. She lay down on the bed   
and sighed happily. Ash, dressed in his pajamas, came to the door.  
  
"Guess what I've got......," said Ash.  
  
"Hm??" mumbled Misty, propping her head up.  
  
"Ice cream!!" he said, holding up a whole gallon, chocolate flavor, "And it's all for you!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ash!" she said, eyes all sparkly.  
  
"You're welcome...," Ash said, giving it to her along with a spoon.  
  
Misty started scooping out ice cream right from the container and into her mouth.  
  
"Mmmm...."  
  
Soon afterward, Misty fell asleep with an empty ice cream container laying beside the bed and a content smile on   
her face. Ash bid her goodnight and turned off the light.  
  
To be continued........ 


	6. Chapter 6

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Ash and Misty sat down for breakfast in the kitchen to a large stack of delicious pancakes.  
  
"Here, Honey, I thought you might be interested in this," Delia said, handing Ash a flier.  
  
"'Pallet Town Annual Fun Fair'," Ash read aloutd, "Sounds great. You wanna go, Misty?"  
  
"Sure, I love fairs," she answered with her mouth full.  
  
"We can invite Tracey and Joy to come too," Ash suggested.   
  
"What time does the fair start?"  
  
"Mmm...... 3:00pm," Ash answered, examining the flier, "What should we do before then?"  
  
"We could see a movie."  
  
"Ok, that's a good plan."  
  
After lunch that day, and after talking to Tracey and Joy, Delia drove Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi over to a   
theater in Viridian City. Pikachu and Togepi shared a small bag of popcorn, Ash also sharing an extra large tub of   
popcorn with Misty, who had her fingers and mouth soaked in butter the whole time. Delia picked them up shortly   
before the fair and they walked over to the lab to meet up with Tracey and Joy. They were soon at the fair.  
  
"Wow," Ash said, "I haven't been here for years."  
  
Misty and Joy were having just as much fun smelling all the delightful aromas in the air.  
  
"Mmm. Hotdogs!" Misty said.  
  
"Caramel apples!" squealed Joy.  
  
"Ooh can we have some money please please please?!" Misty & Joy both begged simulaneously.  
  
Ash and Tracey gave in to the two giddy girls and gave them some money. They came back with many treats and both   
were munching on their own large tuft of cotton candy. After a half hour they were all walking by a stage.   
  
A guy on a stage was talking through a bullhorn. "Attention! The eating contest is beginning in ten minutes! I   
repeat, the eating contest is beginning in ten minutes!"  
  
"Oh Ash, did you hear that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes!! It was loud enough..."  
  
"An eating contest!" Misty exclaimed, "I'm going to enter!!"  
  
"Me too!" said Joy.   
  
"We better go get signed up."   
  
Misty and Joy headed off to go sign up for the eating contest. After less than a minute they returned.  
  
"All we have to do is show up in less than ten minutes," Misty said.  
  
"Who do you think is gonna win?" Ash whispered to Tracey.  
  
"I am!" both Misty and Joy yelled, then turned to each other, "You?!"  
  
"Well we all know I'm the bigger eater," Misty said, for the first time in her life acting proud of it.  
  
"Well I have a bigger appetite."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ash and Tracey sweatdropped and stepped between them.  
  
"Hey, hey, this is supposed to be a friendly competition," Tracey said.  
  
"Besides, you don't even know who else you're up against yet," Ash added.   
  
"I suppose you're right...," Misty said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
After the bit of time rolled by the contest was just about to begin. There were already five competitors. Misty, Joy,   
two guys, and another girl.   
  
"Alright," the announcer began, "The judges will keep track of the amount of food each of you eat. The last   
competitor remaining that has eaten the most will be declared the winner. Hm?" Someone came up to the stage and   
whispered something in the announcers ear, "Oh, it seems we have a last minute contestant! This is her first time   
here in many years, the undefeated eating contest champion!"   
  
She then stepped up onto the stage.   
  
Misty gasped, "Oh my gosh..."  
  
Tracey was shocked as well, Ash let out his trademark "Waa?!" and Pikachu yelled a mere, "Pika!"  
  
"Delia Ketchum!" the announcer stated.   
  
People in the crowd that knew of Delia's winning streak cheered.  
  
"Oh my....," Delia said, blushing.  
  
She went and sat down across from Misty.   
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, I didn't know that you were going to enter...," said Misty.  
  
"Of course you didn't, dear...," Delia said kindly, but then her voice turned stern, "Now are you ready to lose?"  
  
"Wha??" Misty let out, startled.  
  
The table was set.  
  
The announcer cried, "Alright, ready, set, eat!"  
  
All of the contestants dug into the fresh pies set before them. In no time at all Misty and Delia had each   
finished one off, Joy not far behind, and started on new ones. Soon after five minutes, one of the guys dropped   
out. Everyone continued, Misty, Joy, and Delia happily inhaled anything set before them. Soon the other girl   
dropped out. Joy was getting quite nervous of the remaining boy, who was eating just as much as they had, but   
kept her determination up. The three ate until the boy dropped out too. Now it was just Delia, Misty, and Joy.   
Ash wasn't sure who to be cheering for. They had already started on the ice cream which Misty sucked down as   
if it was nothing. Surprisingly, Delia was totally in the lead. Joy, after finishing yet another pie, her 6th,   
gave up. The stress on her stomach was too great and she slowly made her way off the stage and over to Ash and   
Tracey. After another short while, Misty was shocked to realize she was slowing down. She slopped another scoop   
of ice cream in her mouth. Delia, however, didn't seem to be slowing one bit. She was still eating the hamburgers   
that were laid out moments ago. Misty was very full and was getting really drowsy. She scooped the last bit of   
ice cream from the gallon. Some ice cream was still smeared around her lips.   
  
"I...... give...... up.....," she said drowsily, then groaned and laid her head on the table.   
  
The announcer stepped up. "Well, I guess this makes the winner Delia, the still-undefeated champion!!!"  
  
Delia managed to pull herself up on her feet and lightly smiled to the crowd.   
  
"And here's your trophy!!!" he said, handing her the award.  
  
"Thank you..." she replied.   
  
Ash, Tracey, Joy, and the Pokemon had already got up on stage. Ash walked over to Misty and placed his hand on   
her shoulder.  
  
"Misty?" he said quietly, "Misty!..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash.....," Misty whispered.   
  
"Oh Misty....," Ash said, then turned to Tracey, "She would've won if my mom hadn't entered."  
  
"Well how were we to know?" said Tracey, "I didn't even know your mom could eat that much."  
  
"Come on, Misty," Ash said, helping Misty up on her feet.  
  
Somehow he was able to help walk her home and Tracey and Joy also departed along the way. He helped her to his   
room and she laid down on the bed, passing out almost instantly. Ash smiled at her.  
  
"You did the best you could. Now you need your rest."   
  
In her sleep Misty seemed to smile and placed her hands on her overly-full belly. Ash kissed her and left the   
room. He wondered if his mom was home yet. He walked downstairs to find her opening the closet door.   
  
"Hi, mom," Ash greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi, honey," she answered cheerfully, placing her new trophy in the closet alongside several nearly identical ones.   
  
"Are those?...." Ash began.  
  
"Yes, those are the trophies I won in the contest when I was younger."   
  
"Oh. I didn't know you could, well, eat so much, mom."   
  
"Oh, you have no idea..." she answered, giggling and blushing a bit.  
  
"Huh?..."  
  
"Pikachu!!" the little mouse Pokemon squeaked.   
  
"Oh man we must've forgot to feed you two!" Ash realized, "Hold on, Pikachu, Togepi."   
  
"Togeprrrriiiiii!!!"  
  
After the two hungry Pokemon had feasted on their poke-chow, Ash got ready for bed. After he entered his room he   
placed the tired Togepi by it's mother and covered them both up, and Pikachu curled up by his own bed that was   
made on the floor.   
  
"Goodnight, Pikachu, Togepi..... Misty."   
  
  
To be continued........ 


	7. Chapter 7

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Misty slowly awoke. She found herself in bed and then recalled the events of the previous night; getting beaten by   
Delia and Ash assisting her home. At that she smiled and glanced down at Ash on the floor. Togepi awoke at her side   
and crawled up, obviously hungry. She pulled herself up out of bed and realized she was wearing yesterday's clothes,   
her standard yellow shirt and the whole ensemble. She went to the bathroom to wear some of her new clothes for the   
first time. She came out with a blue t-shirt and rather tight jean shorts. Though her shirt was new it wasn't fitting   
quite right, it revealed a good six inches of her belly. She scooped up Togepi and headed downstairs to feed it.   
She found Delia already in the kitchen cooking up some sausage and scrambled eggs. She got Togepi some food and sat   
down. There was a short silent uneasiness between Misty and Delia.   
  
"So Mrs. Ketchum, I never got to congratulate you last night. I guess you beat me," Misty said.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, last night I just had the sudden urge to enter, for old time's sake," Delia explained, "I've   
participated ever since I was a young girl, whenever I would enter the eating contest at the Pallet Town Fair, I   
always won."  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Ketchum. I was just wanting to make Ash proud of me."   
  
"I think Ash was very proud of you anyway. And he was concerned about you a lot also; he was in a lot of worry if   
you'd be alright when he helped you home afterwards."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, he cares for you an awful lot."   
  
She sat a big plate of hot sausage and eggs in front of Misty. Misty picked up her fork and shoved a big helping   
of eggs in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm... these are great, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said, mouth full.  
  
"Thank you, dear."   
  
It was about then Ash and Pikachu showed up. They went over to the table after Ash got some breakfast for them.   
  
"So, Misty, I see you're doing fine today," Ash said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what's the plans for today?" Ash asked.  
  
"No offense, Ash, but ever since we got to Pallet it's been kinda boring. Let's do something really fun today,"   
Misty suggested.   
  
"Hey, I know, instead of going to a restaurant, let's go for a picnic! Just you and me!"  
  
"Pikaaa..........," Pikachu moaned, disappointed.  
  
"Oh, and you too, Pikachu," Ash added.   
  
"Chaa!!!" the Pokemon chirped happily.  
  
Delia was more than happy to whip up a big lunch for the kids and their Pokemon. She packed it all in a big brown   
basket. After 1:00pm they were on their way. They were planning to eat somewhere out in the hills by Pallet Town.   
After a while of walking Misty was tired.  
  
"Ash!...." she whined, "When are we gonna be there?..... I'm starving and my legs are tired."  
  
"Hmm, this looks like a nice shady spot. We'll eat here."  
  
"Finally."  
  
The two and their Pokemon went over by some trees in the shade and set out their picnic stuff.   
  
"This food your mom made looks great!" Misty stated.  
  
She bit into a nice big peanut butter & jelly sandwich.  
  
"Mmm...."  
  
Meanwhile, three pairs of eyes were watching the duo from the skies from a big Meowth hot air balloon.   
  
"There they are; just as we planned," said Jessie, "The twerps brought along Pikachu and Togepi."  
  
"All we need to do now is lure away Pikachu," James added, "Everyone knows Pikachu have an acute sense of smell so   
this has to work." (Author's Note: I'm not sure if this is true because I just made it up)  
  
"We dug da hole narrow and extra deep so dat Pikachu can't get out by itself," Meowth said.   
  
Slowly the Meowth balloon drifted out of sight. Back at the picnic, Misty smelled a faint odor in the air.   
  
"Mmm..... smells like, chocolate......," she said, sniffing the air, "Hey Ash, I'll be back in a second."  
  
"Alright, don't get lost now, Misty!" Ash yelled with concern.  
  
"I won't!" she yelled back, hurrying off.   
  
Misty entered an area not too far away from the picnic area. She spotted the source of the delightful smell out   
in a plain area.   
  
"A cake?" she said, advancing on the object, "I wonder what this is doing out in the middle of nowhere...."  
  
She noticed it looked new and was nicely wrapped (but not so enough where you couldn't smell it) so she assumed   
it would be safe to take, as long as it didn't belong to anyone. Letting her appetite get the best of her, she   
walked up to the cake and was about to pick it up...  
  
Ash suddenly heard a scream from behind the trees.  
  
"Ahh!!! Ash!! Help me!!!"  
  
"Misty!!" Ash cried, as he ran to the source of Misty's screams.  
  
Ash ran around the corner to find Misty, not in any major danger, but rather, stuck in a hole. She was really   
crammed down into it only her chest and up were outside of it.   
  
"What happened?....." Ash asked, sweatdropping.   
  
"Nevermind that!" Misty yelled angrily, "Just get me out of here!"  
  
The Meowth balloon began hovering down.  
  
"What the? How did we manage to capture a Snorlax in our.... Wait, that's one of the twerps, James," said Jessie.  
  
"So it is," James stated.   
  
"No offense, twerp, but you're pretty big," Jessie said, slightly disgusted.  
  
Misty's face turned a deep crimson color.   
  
"Did you two dig this hole???" Ash yelled, accusingly.   
  
"What's it to ya, twerpy?" Meowth piped in.  
  
"We're very sorry," James began, "We're not interested in your obese girlfriend, all we want is---"  
  
"Pikachu!!" the three shouted simultaneously, pointing at the Pokemon mentioned.   
  
"Pi-ka......," it said, sweatdropping.   
  
"But, I was curious, boy, who are you gonna call to get your tubby twerp friend out of our hole?" Jessie   
asked, "Officer Jenny Craig?"  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Dat's hilarious!!!" Meowth cackled.  
  
"Shut up, we need to capture Pikachu while we have the chance," said Jessie.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.  
  
"Not again.....," James mumbled.   
  
The Thunderbolt struck the balloon full-force.   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" *Ping!*  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Ash said, sighing.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, tugging on Ash's pants.  
  
"What? Oh, Misty!"  
  
He hurried to Misty's side; she had gotten even more plugged up in the hole. She seemed to be tightly packed   
in, her body was like a rubbery cushion around her and had difficulty moving.  
  
"Ash, help me out of here....," she cried, eyes teary.   
  
Ash wasn't sure what to do. But then he had an idea. He pulled out three Pokeballs.  
  
"Go, Meganium, Heracross, Bulbasaur!!"  
  
The three Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Meganium and Bulbasaur, tie your Vine Whips around Misty but please be careful no to hurt her. Heracross,   
use your horn to tear up the ground around her."   
  
"Heracro!!!" the bug answered.   
  
The Pokemon did as they were told, and with the added assistance of Ash, they were able to pull the girl from the   
hole. They soon headed back to the picnic site.  
  
"Thanks, Ash, I thought I'd never get out of there. I can't believe I was that stupid."   
  
"It's not your fault, Misty. In fact, you may have prevented Pikachu from getting captured for real!"  
  
"I guess you're right," she said, then smiled and pulled something out from behind her, "And I got this delicious cake!"  
  
  
  
After a while Misty laid back in the grass.  
  
"Boy, am I tired."   
  
"Pika....." the Pokemon said, before hopping over to a nice spot and curling up by Togepi.   
  
"You still hungry?" Ash asked, "We have pie."   
  
"Mmm, sounds great."  
  
Ash used a fork to tear out little chunks of pie and fed it to the resting Misty.   
  
"I could just stay like this forever....," she said.  
  
Suddenly, a brief chill swept the air. Though Summer was nearing, some chills of Spring were still around.   
  
"Ash.... It's getting cold. Maybe we should head back."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Ash packed up the stuff and they began their trek back to Ash's house.   
  
Later that afternoon, Ash and Misty finally arrived at home. As usual, they were greeted by Delia and a rather   
big dinner. Misty was starving, or so she said. After dinner was over, Misty decided to take a shower because she   
got quite dirty after getting stuck in that hole. After getting undressed, Misty awkwardly tried to squeeze into   
the shower, with a slight greater difficulty than before. Afterward, she dried and dressed in her pajamas and went   
to Ash's room. Her beautiful red hair was flowing down around her shoulders. She got in bed and after a small   
amount of time, Ash appeared, finished in the shower himself. Misty was already quite sleepy.   
  
"Ash...," she yawned.  
  
"What, Misty?"  
  
He walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"Ohh.. I kind of got a stomachache after we had dinner..."  
  
"That's odd for you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, half angered, half tired.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here, I'll make it feel better."  
  
Ash placed his hand on Misty's stomach and slowly rubbed back and forth, giving her a nice belly massage. After a   
few minutes of gently kneading her soft skin, he noticed she had dozed off. As usual, he covered her, gave her a   
quick peck on the cheek, and laid down in his own bed beside Pikachu. As he went to sleep he wondered what the next   
day would bring.  
  
And for quite a while, nothing really happened. The days went by like normal as Ash and Misty did the usual things   
they do, sometimes with Tracey and Joy as well. It more than three weeks later when a special day came up,   
Misty's birthday, and Ash knew it. Misty hadn't mentioned it at all. That morning Ash entered the kitchen to find   
only his mother there.  
  
"Mom, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"If I could get Misty out of the house for all of today could you bake her a birthday cake?"  
  
"Sure. What kind do you think she would want?"  
  
"Um, it should have lots of chocolate. And try to make it as big as possible. I want her to really enjoy her birthday."   
  
"That's sweet. You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well....," Ash trailed off, blushing.  
  
At that moment, Misty entered the room.  
  
"Hi," she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Mist. What do you say about going to town today for some fun?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Sounds great! Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
After having breakfast, the two trainers and their two Pokemon headed off into town while Mrs. Ketchum baked Misty a   
fine birthday cake. Ash bought Misty lunch, new clothes, candy, dinner, and whatever else she wished to have. The sun   
was nearly setting so Ash decided it was time to go home, already having contacted their friends for the party.   
After getting home Ash knocked on the door and slowly opened it.   
  
"Surprise!" yelled Delia, Tracey, and Joy.  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!" Ash said.  
  
Misty gasped, "Wow, you remembered my birthday?," she said, then turned to Ash, "I thought there was something   
suspicious about us going out all day."   
  
"I'd never forget such an important day."  
  
The four sat down in the living room while Delia went to the kitchen. She came out with a small tray. She sat it   
down revealing four cupcakes, one with a candle in it.   
  
"Eat up!" she said happily.  
  
Misty sweatdropped heavily, "This.... is all? I mean, this is supposed to be the cake."  
  
"Misty, don't be so rude," Ash said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just...."  
  
"They're just appetizers."   
  
"Who's ready for the main course?"   
  
Delia rolled out on a cart the birthday cake. It was huge. Over a foot tall and about a foot wide. It was dripping   
with alternating vanilla and chocolate frosting. Misty's eyes sparkled heavily anime-style.  
  
"Wow, is that cake for me?" she said, amazed, "That's the most delicious cake I've ever seen in my whole life."   
  
Delia set out the plates. Ash and Tracey each cut out their own slices and ate. Misty, however, wanted more than that.   
To start with she cut herself a large chunk that barely stayed within her plate. Joy got one nearly equally as large.   
The two very pleased girls began stuffing their faces.   
  
"Ash, your mom called us and asked us to help her out in the kitchen," said Tracey, "She said she couldn't do it   
herself but you were out with Misty. And we would have finished sooner if someone wouldn't have kept eating the   
frosting... We had to eventually go buy more.   
  
Joy blushed, "I probably wouldn't have eaten it if I hadn't been in charge of putting it on..."  
  
Delia was watching the group of four from the kitchen as she eyed a cupcake she was toying with in her hand.   
  
She sighed, "They're so young and happy... Much like I was at their age... I hope things go better for them than how   
my life turned out..."  
  
With that, Delia decided to take a big bite from the cupcake. The sweet taste brought back mixed memories and feelings   
from her childhood. After finishing she figured she'd have another.   
  
After twenty or so minutes, Ash and Tracey were watching TV, their girls sitting beside them still eating the great cake.   
  
"These are starting to kill me....," Misty groaned, reaching under her stomach and releasing her suspenders, "Oh,   
that's much better..." This is the best birthday ever," she said, snuggling into Ash.   
  
"Well you're the best girl ever so I thought I'd make it equally as good."   
  
"You're so sweet. I'd like some more cake though."  
  
"Sure. Right away."  
  
With a fork, Ash fed Misty bits of it right from the cake itself. With a big smile, Misty snuggled deeper into Ash.   
  
"Who wants ice cream?!" Delia asked.  
  
Misty's eyes shot open.   
  
"This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" she asked excited.  
  
A gallon was divided up first, Ash and Tracey each took 1/4, leaving Joy the other half. Since it was Misty's birthday,   
she got her own personal gallon. She happily slurped it up.  
  
"Mmm, I absolutely love ice cream."  
  
She tipped the container up to her lips to guzzle the ice cream that had already melted. Ash had already finished   
and took the container away from Misty.  
  
"You don't need to bother yourself with that. Allow me."  
  
He then began feeding Misty the ice cream with a spoon, while she again just snuggled into Ash, quite content. Perhaps   
just from habit, Misty slowly drifted off to sleep after having a full stomach.   
  
"I think Misty has the right idea," Joy said, patting her stomach, "I'm pretty full and tired also. I should be   
getting home. Tell Misty again Happy Birthday when she's awake."   
  
"Here, I'll walk you home," Tracey said, "Good party, Ash. See ya."  
  
"Bye!" Joy shouted.  
  
"Bye, guys," Ash told them both.  
  
Ash looked down at the sleeping girl on his side. He very well couldn't carry her to bed. He carefully slipped   
out, replacing himself with a pillow and lying her down softly. He removed her suspenders and shoes and placed a   
blanket over her. After making a bed for himself nearby, to make sure Misty slept well, he went to sleep.  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	8. Chapter 8

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 8  
  
  
About another three weeks later, Joy came by with important news.  
  
"The construction isn't complete and some important equipment hasn't arrived yet, so the Pokemon Center won't be opening   
for another month!" Joy exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's great, you have more time now," Misty noted.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have much of a chance this month to get out of my job."   
  
"Hey, it's been quite a while, what do you say about going over to Tracey's to weigh in? You can see how much you've grown   
and I'm just curious about how much I am."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
"I'll go get Ash."  
  
Soon after, Ash, Misty, and Joy were heading over to Professor Oak's lab. They knocked on the door which was answered by   
Tracey.  
  
"Hi guys!" Tracey greeted.  
  
"Hey, Tracey! We thought we'd stop by to have a weigh in," Misty said, then giggled.   
  
"Yeah, we think we may have put on a few pounds since about a month ago," Joy added.   
  
"Ok, I'll go get it set up."   
  
Ash and the girls waited nearby for Tracey to finish.  
  
"You know, I am quite interested to what it's going to say," Ash said.   
  
"Oh Ash, I'm sure it's going to be nothing really..." Misty answered modestly.  
  
Tracey came back into the room. "All set."  
  
Joy quickly hurried up. "I'll go first!"  
  
Joy stepped up on the scale. The bright red digital numbers began to come up.   
  
"197!" Joy gasped, "I'm doing fantastic! But still way off..."  
  
"Wow. You sure gained a lot. Guess it's my turn now."   
  
Misty stepped up on the scale. It read 246.   
  
"That's a lot more than I thought it would be..." Misty said, sweatdropping.   
  
"Good job, Misty," Ash praised.  
  
"But I'm not even trying to..."  
  
"Sure..."   
  
Ash nicely patted the side of her exposed belly. Misty gave him a look.  
  
"Aww, don't be mad," he said, trying to get her in a better mood, "I'll take you out to dinner tonight, ok?"  
  
Misty cheered up. "But there's something I'd like to know, Joy, how did you gain so much more since last time?"  
  
"That's easy," Tracey explained, "Joy would eat normal meals at home, and would often eat second ones over here, aside   
from restaurants and other places."  
  
"I guess I'm a growing girl," Joy said, giggling.  
  
"Ash, when can we have that dinner you were talking about?" Misty asked, leaning up against Ash.  
  
"Uh, any time, I guess...."  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Bye Tracey! Bye Joy!"  
  
"Bye guys!" both of them answered.  
  
"Bye...." Ash moaned, being drug along the ground out the door.   
  
"I'd better be getting home soon too," Joy said, "See ya!"  
  
After going on the short walk home, Joy entered the side of the Pokemon Center, which was the living quarters for her and   
her aunt. She went through the cabinets and found a big batch of chocolate chip cookies. Then she went in the other room   
and sat down to watch TV. After eating at least half of the cookies, Joy let her stomach jut out from under her pink T-  
shirt. It was then that her aunt walked in the room.  
  
"Eating, again?" she sighed, "Really, I don't mean to be insultive, but you've gotten quite pudgy lately, young lady."  
  
Joy just shrugged her shoulders and bit into another cookie.   
  
"I'll let you finish those cookies but afterwards no more sweets, understand? To be a Pokemon Nurse you need to be fit."  
  
Her aunt then walked out of the room. Joy was rather upset. Her aunt was now on bothering her about it. She knew there   
would be no more overeating at home.  
  
Later that evening they ate dinner.   
  
"Wha?... Salad? I hate salad!" she complained.  
  
"Apparently we need to start eating healthier," her aunt stated.  
  
Joy groaned. "Can I have some milk?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we're only having water."  
  
Nurse Joy poured Joy a glass.   
  
Joy spent a few minutes lightly munching on lettuce and carrots, which she didn't find too great. She was disgusted. She   
wanted ham, pizza, all the things she used to eat. Then she remembered all she had to do was go over to Tracey's place   
later. She tried to look cheerful and finished her dinner. Afterwards she went over to see Tracey.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey. How come you're back so soon?"  
  
"My aunt is putting me on a horrible diet. I have to have some real food!"  
  
"I still have to do the shopping so I suppose we can eat out."  
  
"Sounds great, I'm so starved!"  
  
Tracey and Joy found a nice little restaurant in Pallet Town, and they entered, only to hear two very familiar voices.   
  
"C'mon, we have to go, we've been here at least an hour and a half!"  
  
"Don't rush me! I still need to finish this steak!"  
  
"Misty? Ash?" Joy called.  
  
Ash and Misty looked at the two, sweatdropping and blushing.   
  
"Do you guys want this seat?" Ash offered, "We were just leaving."  
  
"We are not, Ash," Misty growled, "I'm not done eating yet."  
  
Misty chewed on a big chunk of steak.   
  
"Ohh... steak..." Joy said, nearly drooling.  
  
"Hey! It's mine!" Misty yelled defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misty. It's just my aunt is trying to make me go on a diet."   
  
"Ohh... you poor girl..., Misty said, giving Joy a big squishy hug and patted her back, "Well I'll trust that Tracey will   
be taking care of you, right?"  
  
"Yep. He brought me here for a nice big dinner!"  
  
Ash noticed Misty was standing and jumped in.  
  
"Alright, time to go!" he said, grabbing Misty's hand.  
  
"But Ash I'm not..."  
  
"Just take the steak with you!" he quickly said, grabbing said item, "Here! We need to get home and I can't very well   
leave you here by yourself."  
  
"But before we go I'd like some ice cre--"  
  
"I'll buy you some on the way home."  
  
"Ohh....," Misty moaned, "I don't want to wait that long..."  
  
Ash and a reluctant Misty exited the restaurant.  
  
"They're so cute together," Joy said, giggling.  
  
"They may fight a lot but they always make up in the end," Tracey stated, "So what do you want to order?"  
  
Joy glanced over the menu. "Well, for starters, Misty made me hungry with that steak, so I'll have a 72 ouncer!"  
  
Later that evening, Joy returned home, belly full of meat and plenty of other food items. It bulged out from under her   
shirt nicely.   
  
"Where have you been all evening, young lady?" her aunt demanded to know, mostly asking just out of curiosity.   
  
"I was out... seeing some friends," Joy told her. It wasn't a lie, really. "You met them right after we moved into town.   
Ash, Misty, and Tracey."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad to hear you already have some friends around here."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Well, I'm really sleepy, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Joy washed up and then got under her covers. She then quietly reached behind her bed to pull out a candy bar from her tiny   
secret stash. She may need to be relying on this more in the future. She quickly polished it off and fell asleep.   
  
To be continued........ 


	9. Chapter 9

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Yet another two weeks later, Joy had continued her daily strategy of eating with Tracey, causing her to never go hungry.   
Her aunt couldn't help but be suspicious, but never said anything. Misty had definitely grown a bit. One day Misty had   
returned home from an outing with Ash. Delia watched as she walked by the kitchen and began to up the stairs with a bit   
difficulty, huffing and puffing. Ash was next to enter and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Ash, honey, could I have a talk with you?" Delia asked.  
  
"Sure, Mom. What about?" he inquired, walking over and sitting down at the table across from her.  
  
"Ash, I've noticed recently that Misty has become quite... How can I say it... larger. Now it's all fine with me, but I   
need you to promise me one thing."  
  
As was quite perplexed, "What, Mom?"  
  
"If you're going to keep this up with Misty, I need you to promise you'll never leave her; You'll swear to always be by   
her side no matter what," she told him, and rather seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?..."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt Misty like... your father..."  
  
"Dad? What does he have to do with it? I've never even met him..."  
  
Delia sighed, "I suppose it's time for you to learn the truth. It all started back when I was around your age... I met   
your father around that time, and we immediately fell in love, or so I thought. He treated me like a queen. He loved   
taking me out to dinner nearly everyday. Needless to say, it wasn't long before I started putting on a bit of weight,   
though I had almost always been a bit chubby. After we were both 16, we rushed into marriage too quickly I guess. And, I   
kept putting on more weight, and he kept pampering me, since I rarely did much for myself. Not too much later on, we   
conceived you, and I weighed nearly 500 lbs. And then... *sniff* your father left me... With no one else to later help   
take care of you, I decided to ultimately lose the weight. In less than a year I somehow managed to get down to 350,   
mostly through exercise. And that's why you need to promise me you will stay with Misty. I don't want her to get hurt like   
I was."  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't even have to ask," Ash reassured her, "I've known Misty a long time and I love her. And I promise   
I'll never ever leave her."  
  
"That's great to hear, honey."  
  
They both hugged and a thought popped into Ash's head.  
  
"Hey, is that why you have all those trophies for the Pallet Town Fair eating contest?"  
  
"Well, like I said, when I was younger I was the undefeated champion," she said, blushing, "And I guess I still am."  
  
Just then, Misty came into the room, clad in a T-shirt and normal shorts. She also had bare feet and her hair was flowing   
down around her shoulders.   
  
"Were we still going to watch a movie, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You can't be going out to Viridian this late, can you?" Delia asked, surprised.  
  
"No, Mom, we were going to watch one on TV."   
  
"Oh. In that case I'll make some popcorn," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Mom."   
  
Ash went into the living room where Misty was already on the couch, Pikachu and Togepi nearby. After Delia was done   
popping the popcorn, Ash began popping bits of it into Misty's mouth. Delia watched from some ways away. They reminded   
her of when she was young, but these two seemed to have a more promising future ahead of them. After a while, once more,   
Misty had fallen asleep at Ash's side. As he did after her birthday party, he fixed her up for sleep on the couch and   
made a bed for himself, and made sure the Pokemon were ok. And soon he was asleep also.  
  
The next morning, Misty awoke to find there was some sort of yellow ball on her. Then as everything came into focus, she   
realized Pikachu had curled up on her belly after her blanket had fallen off. She would have let it sleep longer, but she   
really had to go to the bathroom. She lightly tapped it.   
  
"Hey, Pikachu," Misty whispered.  
  
"Pikachupi..." it moaned.   
  
"I kinda need you to get off, I really need to go to the bathroom."   
  
Pikachu yawned sleepily, "Chaaaa........."  
  
Pikachu just seemed to slide off and down by Ash on the floor. Misty lightly giggled and patted the little Pokemon,   
walking off toward the bathroom. She removed the clothes from yesterday that she had just slept in, and changed into   
identical clothes except for the color. Surprisingly, her shirt managed to cover all of her. Then she headed for the   
kitchen where Delia already was, cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Misty."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"I'm sorry, all I had left to make for breakfast were pancakes again. I hope you and Ash don't mind."   
  
"I don't know about Ash, but I don't care. I love pancakes."  
  
"Hmm... I can't seem to find the syrup. I'll go check the pantry. Be back in a minute."  
  
After Delia left Misty took a good whiff of the pancake smell. She saw some of the extra batter by the side and was   
curious of what it might taste like, so she went over and put her finger in, and took a taste. She loved it, and took some   
more. Very quickly and without even noticing, she had eaten nearly all of it. She heard Delia coming and quickly sat down.   
As Delia placed the maple syrup on the table, she noticed the pancake batter and picked it up.  
  
"I thought I made more," she questioned out loud, "Hmm... Oh well."   
  
She just got out another box and made another batch, pleasing Misty. Soon afterward, the smell of pancakes awoke Ash and   
the two slumbering Pokemon.   
  
  
After everyone had finished breakfast (Misty not being satisfied in the least), Ash decided he'd like to go do some   
Pokemon training since he had been slacking off recently. He wanted to go out to the mountains nearby so Misty agreed   
she'd stay home since she didn't want to walk that far. After Ash had left, Delia was about to go as well.   
  
"Well I'm off to work. Bye, dear."   
  
Misty answered while sitting on the couch, playing with Togepi.   
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum. See you later."   
  
After everyone was gone, Misty found herself rather bored.   
  
'Great. There's nothing good on TV, nobody's home, and I'm dying of boredom,' Misty thought, 'I know, I'll call Joy. Maybe   
she's at the Pokemon Center.'  
  
She knew this was one of the days Joy had off but she may still be hanging around the Pokemon Center anyway.  
  
*Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, Phone Call, Phone Call*  
  
Joy answered the annoying video-phone, but it wasn't the specific Joy that Misty was expecting.  
  
"Hello?" Aunt Joy answered, picking up the reciever, "Pallet Town Pokemon Center, this is Joy speaking."  
  
"Hi. Is your niece there? I'm one of her friends, Misty."  
  
"I remember you, as a matter of fact, she's..."  
  
Joy just then got a glimpse of a good part of Misty in the video monitor.   
  
"Uh, as a matter of fact she's unavailable, I'm sorry, goodbye," Joy said quickly, then hung up.   
  
"That was odd...," Misty said.  
  
  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center...  
  
"Joy, I was just talking to one of your friends, Misty, and I think I see where you've been getting your new bad eating   
habits from. I think she may be a bad influence on you."   
  
"But.. I..."  
  
"You know what? I think we'd be better off if I canceled that snack machine we're having delivered. This a Pokemon   
hospital, not a restaurant."   
  
"What!? You can't!"  
  
"I can and will." She walked over to a normal phone and dialed up the number of the vending machine company. "Hello. This   
is Joy from the Pallet Town Pokemon Center. I'd like to cancel the order we placed. Yes. Thank you. Bye." She hung up and   
walked out of the room.  
  
'She thinks she got me, but the joke's on her. Hehehe.' Joy picked up the reciever and pressed redial. "Hi, this is Joy   
calling again, please ignore what I just said, I'd still like to order the snack machine plus an additional one. Yes.   
Thank you. Bye."  
  
She hung up. She didn't need to disguise her voice in the call because all Joys usually sound the same.   
  
Meanwhile, Misty was taking a walk down the neighborhood, and getting quite worn out. Even the squealing Togepi in her   
arms felt heavy. She moved off the sidewalk area a bit and sat down in the shade beneath a large tree, wiping a bit of   
sweat from her forehead.   
  
"I'm starved. How bout you, Togepi?"  
  
"Togebriiiii!"  
  
"I thought so," she said back, merely assuming that was a 'yes'.  
  
Misty pulled out a couple sandwiches from her pocket which she brought along, and ate them while also tearing off little   
bits for the egg to eat. After they were finished, Togepi got bored and starting mindlessly walking around the area,   
going nowhere in particular.   
  
Misty sighed, "I wish there was more to do today. And I'm still hungry.  
  
Togepi walked up and playfully poked the side of her large, squishy stomach.   
  
"Well duh! I know! It's nearly noon, I'll go visit Mrs. Ketchum and get something to eat!"  
  
It wasn't much later when Misty & Togepi arrived at Delia's restaurant. [Author's Note: She DOES really have a restaurant   
in the anime]  
  
"Hi Mrs. K!" Misty greeted, walking in the door.  
  
"Hello, Misty dear!"  
  
"So, how's business today?"  
  
"Decent. Did you stop by for something to eat?"  
  
"Sure did! Unfortunately, I'm a bit short on cash."  
  
"Well of course I could never charge you. Have whatever you want on the house."   
  
"Really? Well, I guess nothing too fancy, how bout just some burgers and fries?"  
  
"Sure! I'm cooking up some right now as a matter of fact."   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She carried Togepi over to a table where she sat down to wait. Well, today hasn't been so boring for Misty after all.   
  
To be continued........ 


	10. Chapter 10

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Misty was getting a little impatient waiting for her food. "Mrs. Ketchum, is the food ready yet?"  
  
"Nearly. Hold on, dear."   
  
After a few more minutes Delia walked out with a large plate of hamburgers surrounded by fries.   
  
"Ooh it looks delicious!"  
  
"Well, hopefully it should keep you busy for a while so you won't be bored. Oh, I'd better take my break right now also.   
I have plenty of hamburgers left," she said, then walked off humming.  
  
As Delia walked off back to the kitchen, Misty caught notice of Delia's somewhat larger butt and hips, which swayed   
pleasantly from side to side. Misty moved this pointless thought aside and focused on the food. One by one she devoured   
the hamburgers, which were soft and easy to chew so she had taken care of a dozen in no time at all.   
  
"Togepriii!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Togepi, here." She handed the egg Pokemon several french fries which it happily munched on. She grabbed a   
large handful for herself and got a dreamy look in her eyes (like on the show).  
  
"Ohh.. I just LOVE French things! They're so romantic... But this particular romance would go better with ketchup," she   
commented, then giggled.  
  
Again, in no time at all, Misty had finished off the french fries, and realized there was nothing left. She'd eaten a   
large tray of fries as well as twelve hamburgers. Misty felt decently satisfied so she just decided to lie back in the   
seat a bit and rest.   
  
  
*Back at the Ketchum Household*  
  
  
Ash walked in the door as Pikachu bounded ahead. They had returned early because today was rather hot.   
  
"Hello? Anybody home? Misty?"  
  
"Pikachupi? Pipipi?" Pikachu called around in the empty house.  
  
Pikachu hopped up onto a table and pointed out something lying there, which Ash picked up.   
  
"It's a note," Ash said, before reading it aloud.  
  
'Ash-  
  
Went for a walk, if I'm not home by the time you are, I'm probably at the Pokemon Center.  
  
Love, Misty.'  
  
"Chaa...." [Aww...]  
  
"Oh Pikachu, shut up...."  
  
"Pii-kaa!" the Pokemon growled back angrily.   
  
"Whatever. Let's just go find Misty."   
  
So Ash and Pikachu left, heading to the Pokemon Center. However, Nurse Joy hadn't taken too kindly to Misty, will things   
be different for Ash?  
  
Ash continued walking along with Pikachu until he reached the Pokemon Center. He walked in the door to find the older Joy   
walking around nearby the desk.  
  
"Hi. Did my friend Misty stop by here today?" Ash asked hopefully, "She said she may be here."  
  
"You know Misty?" Joy asked, interested.  
  
"Well, yeah. She's... my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh she is, huh? Well I would appreciate it if you would keep her away from my niece, I think she's influencing her too   
strongly."  
  
"Waa? What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since you showed up here with your, how should we say... 'big' girlfriend, Joy has been doing nothing but eating and   
seems to have an extreme disinterest in working and helping out around the Center!"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think that Joy ever really had an interest in it to begin with."   
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"She justs feels she's being forced to work as a nurse when she doesn't want to."  
  
"Oh, I understand," Joy said fakely, "Well what would she like to do instead?"  
  
"Umm...," Ash thought, sweatdropping, "Well... uh, nothing, I guess. That's it! Nothing."   
  
"Ash, if Misty's a Pokemon trainer I can still heal her Pokemon, but otherwise I think it's best if she keeps away from   
here and my niece."  
  
"Well if that's the way she'll be treated, I'll refuse to come here. How will that publicity look, a Pokemon Master   
refusing to go to his hometown Pokemon Center?"  
  
Joy was feeling a bit nervous now. That WOULDN'T be good publicity...  
  
"Fine then," she replied angrily, pointing at the door, "Out!"  
  
Ash angrily stomped out. Back on the road, he spoke to Pikachu.  
  
"So where do you think Misty went off to?" he asked, the gasped, "It was pretty hot today... You don't think she collapsed   
from the heat, do you?!"  
  
"Pika?!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu hurriedly followed the paths around town she may have walked on, stopping by Delia's restaurant to see if   
she's seen Misty.   
  
"Mom? Have you seen Misty this afternoon?" he asked while rushing in.  
  
"Hi, dear. Yes, she's right there," she said, pointing to a table where Misty is sitting, happily downing all kinds of ice   
cream and desserts.   
  
"Hi Ath!" Misty said, mouth stuffed, "I was jus' havin' a snack."  
  
Ash smiled and sat down opposite of Misty.   
  
She gulped down a large glob of ice cream. "So, you're back kinda early."  
  
"Pikachu and I thought it was a bit too hot so we stopped training for the day. So what've you been doing?"  
  
"Well, Togepi and I went for a walk, then we got tired and decided to stop by and visit your mom for lunch. Can you   
believe I can have all this for free? I mean, maybe it's unfair to the other customers, but I'm not complaining." She   
finished by smiling.  
  
'Man, Mom must really like Misty, just look at all the empty plates and dishes!'  
  
"Here, you can have one," Misty said, offering a dish of ice cream.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Misty quickly slurps down another whole bowl of it.   
  
Misty burped then giggled, "Excuse me. I guess when I'm done with these last few I'll quit."  
  
"Take as much time as you want. We're in no hurry."   
  
Meanwhile, Pikachu starts slurping up some leftover ketchup from the fries. Also, nobody noticed the three figures walk   
by the window. Suddenly the door bursts open.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender your food to us now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth!..." the cat Pokemon said dropping down, then clutched his stomach, "Is staavin'..."  
  
Ash, Misty, Delia, and the Pokemon are the only ones in the restaurant, who are staring at Team Rocket from their sudden   
intrusion.   
  
"Why does this always happen?" Jessie asked angrily, "Everywhere we go, the twerp is always there!"  
  
"What do you three want?!" Ash demanded.  
  
"If you must know, as we implied in our little motto, we want some food," James explained.  
  
"Give us some grub!" Meowth shouted.   
  
Jessie noticed Misty. "I don't think there's any food left... it looks like the twerpette ate it all..."  
  
Misty, in a better state to absorb the insults unlike last time, didn't take too kindly to this and started to cry lightly.  
  
"Oh that's just great!" Ash yelled at them, " Do you feel good about yourselves now?! You make me sick. Pikachu,   
Thunderbo--"  
  
"Ah ah ah!...," James said, waving his finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"What are you up to?" Ash asked.  
  
Meowth cackled as he pressed the button on a remote, "Ahahaha!"   
  
Suddenly a loud boom is heard outside and Team Rocket quickly escapes. Seconds later the restaurant is rocked hard and   
starts to shake. The top of the building is beginning to tear off, revealing a large robot. Team Rocket is in the cockpit.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Jessie laughed, "What do you think of our giant Mecha-Snorlax?"  
  
"After our last encounter, your girlfriend had inspired us to build this fabulous machine!" James explained.  
  
"Alright... We get da food foist an den we get Pikachu!" Meowth pressed a button on the console and suddenly Mecha-  
Snorlax's mouth opened and began sucking things in like a vaccum, including Pikachu.   
  
"Pikapi!!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash said, grabbing his Pokemon.  
  
"Please stop this!" Delia pleaded, "This is my restaurant!!"  
  
"We'll stop the second you turn over Pikachu, as well as your stockpile of delectable delights!" Jessie said, "Until   
then..."  
  
Mecha-Snorlax charges up a Mega-Punch style energy ball and flings it from it's hand, blowing a nearby table to   
smithereens.   
  
"Oh Ash, you've got to stop this!" Delia begged.  
  
"I have an idea that might work... but I may get hurt," Misty said.   
  
"If it could hurt you I won't have it," Ash protested.   
  
"No just let me try," Misty answered, "Maybe I can put my body to some good use."  
  
Misty ran right into the center of the suction and jumped, managing to get pulled up into the mouth. When she reached the   
somewhat narrow pipe, she made sure she went right in. But, surely enough, she plugged up the device and it started to   
overload. All they could see of her was her lower half sticking out.  
  
"Misty! Get out, it's too dangerous!!"  
  
She was too far stuck inside to get out; a few seconds later there was a loud boom and the Mecha-Snorlax ultimately   
exploded, blowing Misty out and demolishing the roof of the restaurant.   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!!!!" *ping!*  
  
Ash ran to stop Misty's fall, but didn't fare too well upon her impact, nearly crushed underneath.   
  
Delia surveyed the damage. "My restaurant..."  
  
"Don't worry Mom, we can rebuild it. And if it weren't for Misty here, the whole place probably would have been   
destroyed."   
  
"No, that's quite alright. I've been meaning to close down recently anyway."   
  
"How come, Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"Because now that Ash is a Pokemon Master, he has a lot more money!" Delia smiled.  
  
"Waa! How come since I became a Master everyone's been mooching off me..."  
  
Delia neatly set a 'Closed' sign in the window, despite the fact the place definately DID look closed...   
  
"Come on, let's get home. I'll fix you two up a nice dinner later on."  
  
"Yay!!" Misty squealed.  
  
Ash smiled and walked off with Misty, Delia, and the Pokemon, heading toward home.  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	11. Chapter 11

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 11  
  
  
That evening, Ash, Misty, and Delia sat at the dinner table.   
  
"So, would anyone like to guess what I'm going to do with the leftover food from my restaurant?" Delia asked.  
  
"Well whatever you do, It'd better be soon because it'll spoil soon," Ash noted.  
  
"Tomorrow night, I'm going to cook a grand feast for us! You can invite your friends if you want."   
  
"Yeah! I'll bet Tracey and Joy would love to come," Misty said.  
  
Delia giggled. "And it won't end until there's nothing left!"   
  
  
Meanwhile, Joy is walking to the Pokemon lab to visit Tracey, humming along the way. She walked to the door and knocked,   
which is answered by Tracey.  
  
"Oh hi, Joy, what a pleasant surprise. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh you have no idea...." she answered miserably, walking in holding her grumbling stomach. "I'm soo hungry... I had to   
eat yet another gross salad...."  
  
"We could always call for pizza."   
  
"Oh that sounds like a great idea! Please?"  
  
"Sure thing. What kind do you want?"  
  
"One with extra cheese."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And pepperoni."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And sausage."  
  
"Yeah, alright..." Tracey said, getting a slight bit annoyed.  
  
"And green peppers. And--"  
  
"Ok I'm going to call now."  
  
"Hey don't forget to order a 2 liter bottle of soda also!" she added.   
  
  
Soon afterward, the extra large pizza arrived. Tracey had a few slices, while Joy continued eating all that was left.   
Suddenly the video phone rang.  
  
*Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, Phone Call, Phone Call*  
  
"Hello? This is the lab of Professor Oak."  
  
"Hi, Tracey!"  
  
"Oh, hey Ash."   
  
"What're you up to?"  
  
Tracey laughed, "Joy stopped by so we thought we'd order a pizza."  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" she said, shoving a slice in front of the screen.  
  
Misty was standing by Ash and noticed this, then sweatdropped, "Uhh... are those green peppers?..."  
  
"Yep!" Joy answered, taking a large bite.  
  
"Oh disgusting...," Misty said, clutching her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
"Come on Misty, we don't need you throwing up, you just ate 10 plates of food!" Ash turned back to the monitor, "Heh. In   
case you didn't know, Misty HATES peppers."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind... So why did you call?" Tracey inquired.  
  
"Oh yeah. Misty and I were gonna invite you to dinner at my mom's restaurant tomorrow night. Earlier today Team Rocket   
attacked and blew up most of the place, so we're gonna finish off the leftover food before it goes bad."   
  
"Ooh! Sounds great!" Joy squealed, "We'll be there!"  
  
"Um, yeah... Joy? I really suggest lying to your aunt about where you're going tomorrow night," Ash told her.   
  
"Oh yeah... I understand. Gotcha."   
  
"Is there something I'm missing here?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I'll fill you in later," Joy told him.  
  
"Just meet us there at 6:00pm tomorrow night. Hope to see ya! Bye."  
  
"Bye," the two on the other end answered.  
  
Ash hung up the phone. Misty was sitting on the couch looking a bit ill.   
  
"Oh Misty, are you still grossed out about that? I know what'll make you feel better. How bout we have a CARROT cake?"  
  
"That's NOT FUNNY!!!!"  
  
  
  
Joy just arrived home and passed by the living room where her aunt was eyeing her suspiciously.   
  
"So, where have you been off to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, I was just taking a nice refreshing walk! Nothing like some good exercise to trim down!" Joy lied, knowing   
that she would do nothing of the like.   
  
"Oh," her aunt answered, losing most of her suspicion, "Well that's good."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm off to bed. Goodnight."   
  
As Joy gets ready for bed she can't help but be excited about tomorrow night.   
  
  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Grr... I'm gonna get you!"   
  
"No way! Pokeball go! Caterpie!" Ash called, pulling out a Pokeball.  
  
Misty shrieks and hides, but the ball merely pops open empty.  
  
"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! You know I don't have a Caterpie anymore!"  
  
"Ash! You know how much I hate those things.. Carrots, peppers... and worst of all, BUGS!"  
  
"I'm sorry Misty. We haven't fought for a long time. I just wanted to have a little fun."  
  
"THAT'S alright, Ash. I just wanted to have a little fun TOO. I guess I'll sit DOWN!!!"  
  
With all of her force, Misty sits down on Ash.  
  
"WAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Pika....." the Pokemon moaned, sweatdropping.  
  
  
*3:00am, Pokemon Center*  
  
"Mmm, delicious!" Joy excliamed, mouth full. She shoveled whole donuts and cakes into her mouth with ease. She continued   
with chocolate and pizzas and whatever else she could get her hands on. Her body was so big it filled the entire room. She   
guzzled gallon upon gallon of soda, and continued to gulp down food which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, her   
aunt appeared in the doorway, and with a laugh, pricked Joy's belly with a pin.   
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
Joy shot straight awake.   
  
"What an odd dream... I guess diets can do that to a person..."  
  
She reaches down into her little secret stash of food and pulls out a big chocolate bar and begins to munch on it while   
trying to get back to sleep.   
  
  
Around 4:00pm the next day...  
  
The older Nurse Joy, cheerfully as always, walked up to the main desk.   
  
"Hi. Welcome to the Pallet Town Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you?"  
  
"'Nurse Joy', did you say?" the man at the front asked, "OK, we have your delivery right here, where would you like us to   
put it?"  
  
"My delivery? What delivery..."  
  
"This form says you ordered two snack vending machines. Well here they are," he said, gesturing towards the machines right   
inside the door.   
  
"Well I had cancelled that order," Joy replied.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but this says you ordered two vending machines."  
  
"I only ordered ONE to begin with..."  
  
"So you DID place an order with us?"  
  
"I said I cancelled it! I personally called and said it myself!"  
  
The whole while, the younger Joy was sitting in the other room , grinning and snickering like crazy.   
  
"So, let me get this straight... do you want them or not?"  
  
"No! Look, I'm having enough problems as it is around here. The last thing I need is a junk food dispenser for my obese   
niece!!" [Author's Note: Hey, that rhymed!]  
  
Suddenly something struck Joy's mind. "Did you say 'Joy' placed this order?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, then looked at the form, "Oh, hey, here it says the order was modified from one to two vending machines   
early yesterday."  
  
"That's when I cancelled....... I think I see what's going on here."   
  
'Uh oh, I better get out of here...' the younger Joy thought nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't accept these, please take them back. I'm sorry."   
  
"Hey, no problem, I still get paid for this anyway," the guy answered.   
  
As the man carted the snack machines back outside through the door, Joy decided to seek out her niece. "Come out, young   
lady. I know what you're up to!"  
  
Knowing she couldn't hide much longer, Joy appeared.   
  
"I know you're the one that called that order in. What is it with you and food? Well I'm through dealing with it. I hope   
you like fruit, because where I'm sending you..."  
  
'Oh no!... Is she gonna send me to some weight loss camp? Oh please no... I'll die there!'  
  
"You're going to visit your cousin in the Orange Islands! I'm sure she can teach you a thing or two. I've already   
contacted her in case something like this happened... You'll leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Joy realized it was some time after 5:00pm and decided this was the time...  
  
She put on a fake frown, then said, "Aunt Joy, I'm very sorry about what I did, I'm so ashamed. I need to go take a walk   
to think about what I did..."  
  
"Alright. As long as you've learned your lesson."   
  
Joy slowly walked towards the door. As she exited, her frown turned upside down and she let out a bit of a laugh.   
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
Then she hurried (well, she didn't quite run) down the road to get to Delia's ex-restaurant. As she neared it, sweet   
smells filled the air. She walked through the doors which were still well in tact, and was greeted by Ash, Misty, Tracey,   
and Delia.  
  
"We were starting to think you weren't going to show up," Tracey said.   
  
"Luckily Mom isn't done cooking yet, so we have some time to spare," Ash told her.  
  
"Maybe enough time to hear a little story of mine," Joy suggested.  
  
Joy filled them in on everything up through finding out she had to go to the Orange Islands. They all seemed very   
interested.  
  
"I can't believe she's forcing me to go... It's gonna be sooo boring."   
  
"Well, why don't we all go?" Ash thought.  
  
"Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea," Misty agreed, "And it came from you, Ash."  
  
"Very funny," Ash answered, not amused.  
  
"And I'm sure Professor Oak would let me have some time off for a vacation," Tracey said.   
  
"Great. So could we go, Mom?"  
  
"It's fine with me. But on one condition: Change your under--"  
  
Ash quickly butted in, "Uh Mom is the food burning cause I think it is!"  
  
"No, I don't believe so. Now, as I was saying you musn't forget to change your underwear EVERY single day."  
  
Ash pulled his hat down over his face and slunk down into the seat. "..."  
  
After a few more minutes Delia turned away from the food in the kitchen. "Alright! The first batch of food is done. Who   
wants hamburgers??"  
  
Everyone raised their hands, and Delia prepared them further with buns. Soon everyone was busy eating. Delia was munching   
on a burger while she continued to cook. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Who could it be; they hadn't invited   
anyone else. Ash was ready to battle if it was Team Rocket again. The door opened, and a single person walked in. It was   
the last person Ash had hoped to see... Gary!!! Gary took a second to glance around.   
  
"I was just in the neighborhood and I saw the condition this dump was in, but I noticed it was still open so I was   
wondering, how the heck do you guys stay in business?"  
  
"For your information, the only reason we're closing it down is because we're doing so well financially we don't need it   
anymore," Ash explained.  
  
Gary looked over Ash's way and at the girls sitting at the tables.  
  
"Makes sense. Judging from what kind of customers you get, you must be doing VERY well," Gary said, then pointed towards   
Misty, "Heck, I'll bet that red-head alone supplies this place with enough money that your mom could send you to Pokemon   
Tech!"  
  
"What?!" Ash growled angrily. He was getting pretty furious. He'd been insulted by Gary too many times to count, but to   
insult Misty like that was far worse.  
  
"I guess what I was rather trying to say is you have poor taste in girls, Ashy-boy. All you have are these big fat ugly   
girls, who have nothing better to do than stuff their faces until they explode."   
  
Delia dropped her fork on the counter as she was taking a break to eat.  
  
"Excuse me?" Delia asked. She had taken this as a direct insult to herself. She was giving him a really nasty look. "At   
least my son doesn't have to PAY girls to be around him, unlike some other people."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't paying them! My uncle hired them for me!!" [Author's Note: True Fact!!!]  
  
Delia whipped out a metal spatula that was sitting in the smoking pan where she cooked the hamburgers and she pointed it   
near his face.  
  
"Now you admit that you're wrong, and that these two young ladies are very beautiful."   
  
Gary started backing towards the door. "Uhhh..."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
She smacked him in the hand with the spatula, and it was so hot with all the grease it burnt him pretty bad.   
  
"Owww!! No way!" he shouted, then glared at Ash, "I'll get even with you, Ketchum." He then ran out the door.  
  
"Wow. Way to go, Mom!" Ash said, amazed.  
  
Delia just smiled and headed back to the kitchen to continue eating/cooking.   
  
"Ash, I know your mom said otherwise, but I think Gary might be right," Misty said, "I AM ugly, aren't I?"  
  
Ash was totally shocked. A stern look came to his face. "Of course not, Misty. Don't ever think that. All that idiot knows   
is how to put people down! You're one of the prettiest things I've ever seen!"  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Ash," Misty answered, blushing.  
  
Everybody then resumed eating. What will happen next to our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of "A Pokemon Gaining   
Adventure"!!!  
  
"Pika!!! Chu pika pikachu cha pikachu?? Pika pikachu ka pika!!!!" [Wait!! You call this a Pokemon story?? There weren't   
any Pokemon in this freakin' chapter!!!!]  
  
  
Err... To Be Continued........  
  
  
[Author's Note: Send any ideas or feedback to me at Mistystuffer@yahoo.com!!! Hope to hear from you.] 


	12. Chapter 12

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Everyone ate late into the evening. They had hamburgers, pizza, ice cream, basically just whatever was still left in   
the restaurant. After Misty had put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, she sat her plate down onto the pile.   
  
"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, could I have some more ice cream?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty dear, but it's all gone."  
  
"We ate all of it?"  
  
"No, exactly, YOU ate it," Ash stated, "The rest of us really didn't get to have much."  
  
"Well, what IS left, anyway?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Uh, let's see here...." Delia said, glancing around, "Oooh, here's a whole fried chicken."  
  
"I'll take that," Misty said, and it was passed over to her. She took off a leg and started to eat. Ash watched her as   
he munched on it. Pretty soon he was watching her cleaning off the last bone, for she had already eaten the whole chicken!  
  
Misty leaned back and placed both hands on her large belly. "Well, I think I'm full. ...Are you sure we're out of   
ice cream, Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
Ash and Pikachu developed large sweatdrops. Delia looks around. "I think that's it. All of the food is gone."  
  
Indeed, all traces of food were gone. Even the plates were clean, thanks to Misty and Joy.   
  
"Then I guess we're finished here," Delia observed.  
  
She undid the tie on the back of her apron, which was tight and stretched out over her now somewhat larger stomach.   
She noticed it was already dark out.  
  
"I'd better head home," Delia said, then turned to Ash, "Make sure you and Misty get home safely."  
  
"Alright, Mom."  
  
After Delia left, Ash stood up and stretched. "I think we'd better get going now, right Misty?"  
  
"Well we can't go if you don't help me up," Misty told him, seeming to put out no effort at all to do it herself.  
  
"Can't you get up on your own?"  
  
"I'm too full. Now help me!"  
  
"Alright, sorry."   
  
First Ash tried to pull her up by her arms. This only made Misty get an irritated look. After that had utterly failed,   
he wrapped his arms around her waist and managed to pull her up to her feet as his arms kept sinking into her flesh.   
After she was on her feet, he needed to keep her balanced. Tracey was watching how much trouble Ash was having very   
nervously. He slowly turned his head back to see Joy who was sitting there, looking straight at him and smiling.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
After Tracey had helped Joy up also with great effort, everyone set off on a path towards home. At one point Ash and   
a wobbling Misty broke off down another road, then Tracey and Joy separated. Joy was walking home on the road that led   
to the Pokemon Center.   
  
'If I just go through the back door, no questions will be asked...' Joy thought.  
  
She slipped in the back door into the dark room, then quietly flipped the light switch on, only to be greeted by her   
aunt who had her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
"You must have felt REALLY sorry about what you did to be gone THAT long..."   
  
"I was... Ya know, I lost track of time... Heh. I was just... taking a walk..."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't, say... Eat anywhere?"  
  
"Well, I may have stopped to have a little snack..."  
  
"Oh, ok. I just found it odd you leave for several hours, and when you come back your stomach is nearly twice as big as   
it was when you left!" She poked at Joy's uncovered and rather tightly-packed stomach.  
  
"Uh, maybe I'm.. bloated from... gas??... Heh..." She then frowned as she saw her aunt looking mad. "I'd better... get   
to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"You'd better get a good night's sleep, because you'll be spending the next few weeks getting plenty of exercise with   
your cousin!!"  
  
Joy just headed off to her bedroom and heavily flopped onto the bed, dozing off pretty quickly.   
  
  
  
Ash and Misty had finally arrived home. Misty decided against daring to walk up the stairs to the bedroom so she   
just thrust herself down on the couch.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep here tonight, alright?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just sleep on the floor."   
  
Ash popped off Misty's shoes, for she usually is unable to do it on her own, then got a bed ready for himself. By the   
time he got in it Misty had fallen asleep, obviously from all the food she had eaten. Meanwhile, Delia was preparing   
Ash's backpack, not for a new journey like usual but for their "vacation" they were leaving on tomorrow.   
  
  
  
The next day, everyone was up bright and early. They had agreed to meet up outside of Pallet Town, so Joy's aunt wouldn't   
know she'd be having company.   
  
"Man, this backpack is heavy...," Ash groaned. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"If we head south, we can leave on a boat at the docks," Joy told him.  
  
They walked for probably an hour. By the time they got there Misty and Joy's legs were really worn out and both flet like   
they would collapse. Soon Joy managed to find the boat they would be taking and they got on.   
  
"Welcome aboard!" the captain greeted.  
  
"Captain Maren?" Misty asked, surprised. [Author's Note: The green-haired girl from Pokemon 2]  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?"  
  
"Yeah don't you remember us?" Ash asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you guys! I just didn't recognize Misty right off."  
  
Misty scowled.  
  
  
  
After about an hour, Captain Maren started getting a big sweatdrop on her head, with good reason.  
  
"You know, I was told to give you a ride... But I was never told where we were going!" The boat slowed down.  
  
"Yeah, where ARE we going anyway?" he inquired, turning to Joy.  
  
Joy pulled out a large map of the Orange Islands. She found a small cluster of islands on it and pointed it out. "My   
cousin paddles around in her kayak in this area from island to island. If we stop at her place, which I believe is here,   
then we'll just wait for her to arrive." She pointed out the specified location on the map.  
  
"Alright. Good idea," Maren said, taking the map and starting up the boat again.  
  
  
  
Not much later...  
  
"You know, I believe we've met your cousin before, Joy," said Tracey.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember," Misty spoke up, "Several years ago when we were traveling around the Orange Islands."   
  
"I think my aunt is sending me to her because she's nearly my exact opposite. She thinks that my cousin will get me into   
shape," she said, then looked at everyone, "By the way, why do you all want to come? To watch me in my eternal torment?"  
  
Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Uh, I guess we just wanted some sort of a vacation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're here!!" said Maren.   
  
"Yep, this is the place," Joy confirmed.   
  
"Remember, just call me whenever you're planning on leaving," Maren told them, "I'm staying not too far away at a nearby   
island visiting some friends, so it'll be no problem."   
  
"Alright. See ya." Ash jumped off, then helped Misty off as well.  
  
As the boat sped off everyone headed further into the island to find Joy's place.   
  
"There it is," Joy pointed out.  
  
"It looks like nobody's home," noted Tracey.  
  
They still found it to be unlocked and let themselves in and sat down.   
  
"Ash, I'm hungry," Misty whined.  
  
"We'd better use our own food until Joy gets here so we don't use hers," Ash suggested.  
  
"I'm already here!"  
  
"I meant your cousin."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Ash pulled his backpack up on his lap and struggled to unzip it. It finally popped open and all kinds of food stuck out.   
Ash found a note at the top and read it.   
  
'Ash, I packed you two a little bit of food for your trip.   
  
Don't let Misty eat it all in one meal.  
  
Love, Mom.'  
  
Ash sweatdropped and searched around for something they could have right now, and found a few sandwiches. Tracey and Joy   
had also brought a bit of food for themselves (though not as big as Ash & Misty's "little bit" of food).  
  
When they were just about done, Joy's cousin had returned from her daily routine with Chansey. Chansey called out to the   
Joy and pointed to the house, indicating someone was inside.  
  
"Nevermind, Chansey," she answered, "That must be our visitor."   
  
The two entered the house to find not one, but four visitors.   
  
"Oh! I didn't know there was going to be so many people here today. Wait, I remember you three!"  
  
"Hi, Nurse Joy!" Tracey greeted.  
  
"And, obviously, you must be my cousin," the older Joy said to the one sitting upon her couch, "I haven't seen you for a   
few years now. You've sure... grown."  
  
Joy blushed, "Uh, yeah..."   
  
"Well, I'm really tired, so how bout dinner and then we get to sleep?" the older Joy suggested.  
  
"Okay," Ash agreed, "We're really tired from having to get up early."   
  
"Yeah," Misty added, "And we're pretty hungry."  
  
Nurse Joy just stared blankly at Misty taking her image in, wondering if these really were the same kids she met a few   
years ago. Ash gave Joy a look that seemed to say 'What's wrong with Misty, huh?...'  
  
"Oh. Uh, ok, let me make something."   
  
While she toiled away at cooking up something, everyone took this time to feed their Pokemon. Soon dinner was finished,   
then eaten, and everyone went off to bed. Because of the lack of space, everyone slept in couples exept for Nurse Joy who   
stayed in her own bed. Ash and Misty slept in the same sleeping bad together. However, this wasn't like your average   
fanfic sleeping bag scenario. Misty's size had packed the bag so tightly, Ash had to leave a side unzipped to allow   
himself more room. Though it was a bit cold for him, he soon found Misty's ample size allowed plenty of extra warmth...  
  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	13. Chapter 13

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 13  
  
  
The next morning they all got up decently early and ate breakfast. Everyone was surprised at how much Nurse Joy ate,   
but they found that it's because she needed a lot more energy to burn every day. Not much later, outside... The two   
Joys were messing around with the kayaks.  
  
"I can't fit in this thing!" the younger Joy complained.  
  
"Oh come on, if Chansey can fit in, you surely can."  
  
"That's because Chansey doesn't have any legs! My thighs are too big!" Joy yelled, emphasizing by grabbing her own   
thighs and wobbling them a bit.   
  
Her cousin crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, for someone who wants to lose weight so badly, you sure have   
a negative attitude."  
  
A look of surprise and shock covered Joy's face. "You think I want to be here sweating and working hard??"  
  
"Well, that's why you came, right?"  
  
"No!!! My aunt forced me to go! I didn't want to at all!"  
  
"Oh. Hmm... Well, that's not right. You have the freedom to choose whatever you want to do. Do you want to become a   
Pokemon nurse?"  
  
"Well, no, not exactly. That's something she's been trying to make me do also."  
  
"Well, she can force you to come here, but if I refuse to make you work against your will, then too bad for her."   
She smiled at her younger cousin.  
  
Joy smiled back. Finally, someone else who understands. Joy walked back inside the house where the other three   
were watching TV, Tracey and Ash on one couch and Misty lying on the other.  
  
"I thought you were going out to work with Nurse Joy?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Uh, we've kind of had a misunderstanding all along. She thought it was I who wanted to come here because I wanted to   
get into shape. So she just said I should do what I want."   
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ash wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, Joy's aunt isn't expecting her back for about a month... how about we have an all-out vacation here in the   
Orange Islands?" Misty suggested.  
  
"Sounds great," Ash agreed.  
  
"Pika!" [Author's Note: I didn't forget him!]  
  
"I can call Captain Maren and tell her we'll be leaving much earlier than we anticipated," said Tracey.   
  
Soon, everyone had packed up, said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy (and apologies from the younger Joy about the whole   
mess), and were on their way in Maren's ship.   
  
"Where to now, guys?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I think we should go there where there's a nice beach!" Misty said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great," Joy added.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm REALLY running low on fuel," Maren told the group, "I need to make a pit stop on Mandarin Island."  
  
But, as the boat was nearing Mandarin, the fuel started to really run out and it slowed down by a little nearby   
island. Unbeknownst to all of them, they were being watched by a pair of eyes through binoculars...  
  
"Heh... I knew you'd come back, Misty."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, all the way back up North in Pallet Town...  
  
Delia and Mimie were busy working around the house. There was a knock at the door and Delia decided to go answer   
and was shocked at who it was.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police on you."   
  
Jessie was the first to speak, "Uh, we're very sorry about what happened at the restaurant, Mrs.. uh..."  
  
"Ketchum."   
  
"Yeah. Mrs. Katcham."   
  
Delia didn't look amused. "What do you three want?"  
  
"Um, do you know where the twerps are?" James asked.  
  
"We been lookin for dem all day!" Meowth exclaimed.   
  
"If you must know, they're somewhere taking a vacation, a vacation from YOU."   
  
"Oh," Jessie answered sadly, "Did they take Pikachu too?"  
  
"Yes. But by all means, please feel free to search my house, then I'd have even more of a reason to call the police."   
  
"Maybe DEY would, but not me, curiousity killed the Meowth, ya know."   
  
"Be quiet, you little furball," Jessie growled, then turned to Delia, "Are you sure you can't tell us where the twerp--"  
  
"Ahem."   
  
"Where, uh... um..."  
  
"Ash."   
  
"Where Ash is?"  
  
"I told you, they'd rather be left alone. And if you have any sense of decency, you'll go back and clean up what's   
left of my restaurant before I sell it."   
  
"You're going to sell it?" James asked, intrigued, "Why?"  
  
"I've been meaning to close it down for a while. It used to be run by my mother, and passed down to me, but now I have   
no one to pass it down to myself. Ash is a Pokemon Master, and I don't believe Misty will always be physically fit to   
run it."   
  
"But, you say, you're selling this restaurant?...." Jessie asked, even more interested.  
  
"Yes. All the buyer would have to do is spend some extra money on the repairs, and... Well, they'd have a pretty   
fine restaurant!"   
  
The three Team Rocket members all exchanged a happy grin...   
  
  
  
Back on the island which it's name is presently unmentioned...  
  
Everybody got off the boat. Maren pulled out the map. "Looks like we're on Trovita Island."   
  
The island's name echoed through Misty's head. 'Oh no, I hope we don't run into--'  
  
"Misty, could I borrow your Staryu?" Ash asked.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"We figured someone could swim over to the island on a Pokemon, and I thought Staryu would be best. I think I should   
go because you might be a little too heavy."  
  
Rather than getting mad, Misty knew he had a point and tossed Staryu's Pokeball over to him where he caught it. He   
released Staryu and after some instructions from Misty to Staryu they headed off.   
  
"I'll be back with the fuel as soon as I can!!" Ash called before he was out of sight.  
  
"Please hurry!!!" Misty urged.  
  
After he was out of sight, Misty thought she heard someone calling to her.   
  
"Misty! Misty!!" a female voice yelled.  
  
"Hi, Mahri!!" [Author's Note: That is the spelling used on the Closed Captioning]  
  
The little girl ran up to Misty, and she bent down to hug her. Mahri was nearly engulfed in the embrace.  
  
"Wow, Misty. You got big!" Mahri noted, excited.   
  
"Uh, yeah," Misty answered, blushing. She then got a really nervous look on her face... "Uh, your brother... isn't   
around here, is he?"  
  
"Oh yeah. HEY RUDY!!!! MISTY'S OVER HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
Rudy seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Hi, Misty! It's so great to see you again. We've really missed you. Are   
you staying long?"   
  
"Well, we just kinda broke down here. Once Ash returns with the fuel we'll probably keep going."   
  
"Yes... then his voice turned slightly angry, "Ash....," he then noticed Misty was looking at him oddly. "Oh. Um, why   
don't you stay for a few days?"  
  
"Well, that's really nice of you, but my friends and I were just hoping on spending some time alone on our vacation."  
  
"Oh, alright," Rudy said, then began the think, 'Sure, I know exactly how to get you to stay here...'  
  
He had already perfectly noticed her new form, which actually fit his tastes, and knew exactly what to do to sway her   
to stay.   
  
"Uh, Misty... Fancy a meal?"  
  
"Well, I suppose, I am pretty hungry."   
  
"Alright, just come along to our house then."  
  
After a while, Rudy had prepared a huge feast. There was huge amounts of food, more than the average person could   
probably eat in one sitting. Misty sat at one end of the table, and at Rudy's prompting, started to eat. After a   
while, Rudy spoke up from the other end of the table.  
  
"You know, Misty, if you stayed here, you could have meals like this every day."   
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
'Yes! She already wants to stay... I knew this would work.'   
  
But, as Rudy continued to repeat things similar to that phrase, Misty caught on that he was trying to tempt her to   
stay. Soon she had nearly cleaned out everything on the table, but decided if he wasn't going to quit bothering her   
about staying, she'd get him back for it, and asked for more food.   
  
'She may have eaten all of the food in the house, but it will be worth it in the end...' Rudy thought, complying with   
all of her food-related requests.  
  
A couple minutes later, Misty wiped her mouth with a napkin and struggled to her feet.   
  
"Well, I'd better go meet my friends. Ash is probably back by now," she said, then giggled, "I don't want them to   
leave without me."   
  
"But... but... I thought you had decided to stay here!!" Rudy stuttered.   
  
"Why would I do that, when I can stay with my boyfriend instead?"  
  
"Your boyfriend???"  
  
"Yeah. Ash."   
  
"What??? Why didn't you tell me that?!"   
  
"I guess it never came up," Misty answered innocently.   
  
"And if you're not going to stay, why did you eat ALL of the FOOD?!?!"  
  
Misty shrugged, "Hey, I was offered free food. Who would I be to turn it down?"  
  
"And you said it would be great to stay and eat meals like this every day!!!"  
  
"Yes. I said it WOULD be nice, but I just can't. I love Ash too much to just leave him like that. Besides, I can have   
as much food as I want with him anyway. So thanks for the offer, and the food, but I really have to go."  
  
Mahri walked in the door just then but had overheard the conversation. "What? You aren't gonna stay? Didn't you like   
the food my big brother made, Misty?"  
  
"Yes, it was great, but I belong with Ash. I hope you can understand, Mahri."   
  
Mahri looked real sad. Rudy looked angry. And Misty was nervous.   
  
"Well, goodbye..." Misty said, then waved and left.  
  
As Misty walked from their house, she could hear a faint 'She ate all of the food!' She just smiled and headed back to   
the docks. Sure enough, Ash was back.  
  
"Where've you been, Misty? I was getting worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash. I was just... Taking a walk."   
  
"Heh," Joy said, winking, "I use that excuse a lot too."  
  
Maren spoke up, "Well, the ship's fueled. Let's get going!"   
  
Everyone got on, Ash helping Misty up onto the deck.   
  
"Dang, did you get heavier since this morning?" Ash said, struggling to get Misty on.  
  
Misty blushed. "Uh, no... why would you think that? Heh..."  
  
As the boat sped off towards Mandarin Island, Rudy and Mahri were standing in the kitchen. Rudy glanced around at the   
empty shelves and cabinets.   
  
"Mahri, I think we're going to be eating OUT tonight..."  
  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	14. Chapter 14

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
  
by Mistystuffer  
  
Chapter 14  
  
After the short ride, they had reached Mandarin Island. While Maren was busy totally filling up the boat,  
  
the others looked around for a while.  
  
"Is anybody hungry?" asked Ash.  
  
Misty's stomach then gurgled because it was already full.  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty hungry, Misty."  
  
"Yeah... hungry," she replied nervously.  
  
Everyone ate a decent-sized late lunch, and met Maren back at the docks. Out on the water, Misty brought  
  
up a familiar conversation.  
  
"So, do we know where we're going yet?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"Uh..." he replied, unsure.  
  
"By the way, one of the nearest islands we'll be going by is Shamouti," Maren said.  
  
"That sounds familar..." Ash thought outloud.  
  
Misty slapped her forehead. "Ash! How could you forget that?! Remember? Lugia?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to stop by Shamouti Island. Maybe we'll run into Melody!" Ash said.  
  
"Oh yeah, how great that would be..." Misty muttered to herself.  
  
Maren set off in the direction of Shamouti Island. They arrvied there sometime in the late afternoon. After  
  
they got off the boat, they noticed how decorative everything on the island looked.  
  
"They must be having some kind of festival," Ash noted.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is," said Maren, "Now, what was it called again?..."  
  
After a moment, Melody appeared. She was wearing her normal clothes, not her festival attire.  
  
"Wow, it's sure been a long time since you guys have stopped by," Melody said, slinking up in front of Ash, "I  
  
guess your welcome kiss is still in order..."  
  
When Melody was only a few feet away from Ash, Misty whisked in between them, quite literally bouncing Melody  
  
back several feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Misty. Am I making you too jealous?" Melody asked, also wondering to herself if this was indeed  
  
the same Misty she had met before.  
  
"Jealous? You should be the one who's jealous!!!" Misty yelled back.  
  
"Why? I wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend or anything, I just wanted to give him a kiss."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"What?" Melody answered, quit surprised, "Aren't you gonna... deny that he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Why should I deny things that are true?"  
  
Melody looked shocked. She looked over at Ash who was just smiling and lightly nodding.  
  
"Uh, well, ok. You guys wanna come back to my place? Or do you have somewhere to stay?"  
  
"Uh, no, actually we don't," Ash replied.  
  
"Alright. C'mon." Melody had them follow her back to her house.  
  
After they got back in Melody's house, they all sat down to talk.   
  
Tracey was the first to speak. "So, what are all of the decorations up around the village for?"  
  
"Is it a festival like we had heard?" Joy asked.  
  
"Yeah, except this one we only have about every ten years, so it's pretty big," Melody answered.  
  
"What's it all about?" asked Misty.  
  
Melody began explianing. "It's the Festival of the Bountiful Shamouti Goddess. Our old legends say there was once a  
  
beautiful young goddess who ruled over the island. She was a great leader, who spent most of her days eating the  
  
food her people and servants brought her."  
  
"Sounds great," both Misty and Joy replied at the same time.  
  
"The festival lasts a whole week, and starts tomorrow."   
  
"What happens during the festival?" Tracey asked.  
  
"At the beginning, a young girl is chosen to play the role of the goddess. Any girl will do, but it's better to get  
  
someone who really fits the part. And she also needs to have a big appetite."   
  
"Why's that?" Ash was quick to ask.  
  
"Because, she has to eat all week long, and do it happily also."   
  
Misty was starting to beam happily at the prospect of this idea... "So, anyone can play the part?"  
  
"Yeah," Melody confirmed, "Why are you so interested?"  
  
"Because, I'd like to be the one who does."  
  
"Wha?! Really?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah, Misty would be great," Ash added.  
  
"I'm sure they'd accept you," Melody said, "I'll talk with them later about it."  
  
"Great," Misty answered enthusiatically.   
  
"Hey, is anyone hungry?" Joy asked, "I sure am."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Tracey.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, Misty," suggested Ash.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"While you guys are busy doing that, I'll go ask about Misty," Medody said, standing up.   
  
Ash and the others went off to eat dinner while Melody went to discuss about Misty playing the part. Eventually they  
  
all met up back at her place.  
  
"Great news!" Melody told them happily, "They said you got the part! They already had another pretty chunky girl there,  
  
but they took my word for it when I said you'd be great for the part."  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it," Misty said, surprised.  
  
"It's getting late, but we can get you some clothes first thing tomorrow," Melody said to Misty.  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"You have to look the part," Melody answered, smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Misty agreed, not sure what this really entailed.  
  
"You'd better get some sleep now," Melody suggested, "We'll have to go early so you can be ready in time."  
  
Everyone was allowed to stay at Melody's house for the night. The next morning they were up early, and Melody took Ash  
  
and Misty shopping. They found a store that made custom clothing, because the kind they needed wasn't the average kind  
  
you can find in a regular store. Misty had to be sized up first, which took a while. After some time of waiting, the  
  
outfit was done, and Misty went to try it on. Ash looked shocked when she came out.  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
"You... you look great, Misty," Ash replied, mesmerized.  
  
Misty giggled. "Really?"  
  
What Misty was wearing seemed to be a large white robe/dress, which was tight in some areas of her body and loose in  
  
others. Her hair was flowing down to the middle of her back (like in "The Misty Mermaid" episode), and she wore sandals.  
  
"Wow, you really do look like a goddess," Ash commented, making Misty blush.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Melody said, "It's supposed to start soon."  
  
They soon found their way to the place near the middle of town where it was held. There was a nice area for Misty to  
  
sit, with a few pillows, etc. All Misty was required to do was sit there and relax, and eat as much as she pleases.  
  
The man who was running most of the festival appeared.  
  
"So, Melody, where's this girl at?" a man asked, the one was running the whole festival.  
  
"Oh, here she is," Melody said, ushering Misty by her. "Her name's Misty."  
  
"Uh, hi," Misty said as she shook his hand, also blushing from being put on the spot.  
  
"Ah. She's great. Everything you said she'd be. You may come out and sit down whenever you like, young lady," the man said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
After a few moments, Misty walked out and waved to the number of people there. She plopped herself down on the sitting  
  
area, but wasn't sure what to do. "Uh..."  
  
"Just eat the food Misty!" Melody whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh!" Right now there was just a selection of fruits and vegetables in a little pile by her. She scooped up a couple pears  
  
and munched on them.   
  
Ash turned to Melody. "Is that all there is? Misty will be done in no time."  
  
"Oh, not at all. See, the way it works is, Misty eats, and the villagers just bring her food randomly every so often so  
  
she never goes hungry. Much like the old legend of the goddess and her people."  
  
"Oh, by the *munch* way, Ash, *chomp* Take care of Togepi for me," Misty said, her speech marred by all the food she was  
  
cramming in her mouth.  
  
"Sure, Misty," Ash said, then turned to Melody. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. We can visit Misty as often as we want though, if you were thinking we're not allowed to," she told Ash,  
  
the glanced at Misty again. "Looks like she'll be busy for a while. Wanna grab something to eat?  
  
"Uh, sure," Ash answered.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	15. Chapter 15

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
  
by Mistystuffer  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Soon, at a local restaurant...  
  
Ash sighed. "It's kinda boring without Misty around."  
  
"Yeah, but now that she is for the time being, I'm glad we could go on this date," Melody added happily.  
  
"What?!" Ash was shocked. "This isn't a date!"  
  
"It isn't?..." Melody replied, looking rather saddened.  
  
"Of course not! I already have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Huh? Who??"  
  
"Waa!! Misty, of course!!"  
  
"Oh... I thought she was joking..."  
  
"Not at all."   
  
"Ok. So what do you see in her?" Melody questioned Ash.  
  
"What I always have since I first met her. She's kind, caring, well she used to hit me alot but I just shrugged   
  
that off each time. And nowadays she's just been getting more bigger and more beautiful!" he explained, smiling.  
  
"I see... So, you like Misty for being fat?..."  
  
"I like Misty for being Misty, no matter what size she is!"  
  
"Oh. Hey, I never got a chance to ask really, but what's the deal with that Nurse Joy that came with you? She's quite   
  
a bit on the plump side also."   
  
"She's not a nurse, not yet, and hopes she won't become one."  
  
"Huh??" Melody asked aloud, quite confused.  
  
"You see, Joy prefers the easy life, much like Misty nowadays. She's trying to become as big as she can to prevent her   
  
from being made to work as a Pokemon nurse."   
  
"Oh... ok. Seems like she would have been the better choice for the goddess part."   
  
Ash laughed. "I don't think Misty would have stood for that."   
  
"I guess not. Well, is Misty purposely trying to get bigger also?"  
  
"I don't really think so, she just loves to eat," he said, smiling again.  
  
"I can see I won't be able to get you to like me better, judging by the kind of girls you seem to like..."  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Ash asked, no having heard what Melody just said.  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
A while after, Ash and Melody made their way back towards where Misty was. She was still sitting there gorging herself   
  
on fruits and such.   
  
"Hey Misty!" Ash called out, "How ya doing?"  
  
"I'm great," she answered, biting into another apple then tossing aside the core onto a small pile of them. She continued   
  
eating for the next few minutes.  
  
"I'm tired," Melody said, yawning, "Watching Misty eat is boring."  
  
"You really think so? I always find it pretty enjoyable to watch," Ash replied.  
  
"Well, either way, I'm going back home. Come if you want. See ya!"  
  
After Melody was gone, Ash walked up and sat by Misty. "Hey, here's a cluster of grapes. Want me to feed them to you?"  
  
"Sure," Misty agreed.  
  
Ash plucked one off and dropped it into her mouth, but as he took another, Misty seemed to have an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Ash!" she yelled, quite annoyed. "You're doing it the stupid way. Here."  
  
She held his hand which was holding the top of the stem, and lowered the whole thing into her wide mouth which she shut   
  
around it. She sucked a bit on it, and when Ash pulled it back out it was completely bare of grapes. Ash sweatropped.   
  
"Well, I guess it's a very... uh, efficient... method...  
  
"I'm getting sick of these fruits and vegetables. I hope someone brings me some meat or snack foods..." Misty said.  
  
"I'll try to bring you back something nice next time I come," Ash told her, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Ash."   
  
Ash left and then Misty had slacked off a bit as it got later into the evening. She would just gradually eat what was   
  
brought to her. She was also alarmed when she realized she felt a little bit full.   
  
"Hey. Mind if I sit down?" Ash asked, "Or are you too busy?"  
  
"Not at all," Misty answered.  
  
Ash sat down on one side of Misty. He nicely put one of his hands on her firm belly.  
  
"Whoa, you're full, almost more than usual," Ash noted outloud.  
  
Misty just giggled.   
  
"Oh yeah, I got you this." Ash pulled out a large box of chocolate and handing it to Misty.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Ash," Misty said, while opening up the box and began eating.  
  
"I was also going to stay here with you for tonight," Ash said, "I brought your sleeping bag."   
  
Misty yawned. "I should get some sleep, all that food made me really tired."   
  
Ash rolled out her bag with the bubble designs on it. "Want some help getting in?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Ash helped Misty up and into her sleeping bag. It had become increasingly tighter on her over time, but it was still   
  
just large enough for her. He zipped it up for her and kissed her.   
  
"Goodnight, Misty."  
  
"Goodnight, Ash."   
  
Pikachu bounded into the stage-area. "Pikapi!"  
  
"Oh, Pikachu, sorry I forgot all about you, buddy!"  
  
Pikachu answered cheerfully. "Pikachu, pika chu pika pipi chu, pi, pi! (That's ok, at least you don't as often as some   
  
AUTHOR'S do, hint, hint!)"  
  
The trio then went to bed. After about ten minutes, Misty noticed Ash was staring up at the sky.   
  
"Ash, why are you still up?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm just... expecting Team Rocket to show up any second to steal our Pokemon, you know?"  
  
"You sound like you WANT it to happen. Let's just pray it doesn't."   
  
"I guess you're right. But I still wonder what they're up to..."  
  
*The next day, in Kanto*  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth stand before a wrecked building, holding tools and some supplies.   
  
"Do you really think this was a good idea, Jessie? What if we fail?" James asked.  
  
"I told you before, you should try positive thinking. Besides, if we do fail, we'll have support because we're doing   
  
something good for a change, we're not stealing or cheating anyone."  
  
"We're not?" Meowth answered quite surprised. "I thought dat was your plan."  
  
"No, you furball, this is going to be our chance to start over, to live a life without lies."  
  
"Whateva you say."  
  
"Let's get working," Jessie commanded.  
  
*Back down in the Orange Islands*  
  
Still that same morning, Tracey and Joy were walking down one of the streets on Shamouti. Joy was wearing her normal   
  
pink shirt that revealed the lower half of her belly. Just a short while ago she had finished a large breakfast of eggs,   
  
sausage, and whatnot, and though she was quite full, she planned to have brunch soon.   
  
"Do you see Ash and Misty yet?" Joy asked Tracey.  
  
"Not yet... oh wait, there they are," he answered, pointing over towards the stage.  
  
Misty was busy already scarfing down food as Ash happily watched on. Tracey and Joy walked up in front of the stage.  
  
"Hi Misty, Ash," greeted Joy.   
  
"Hi Joy. Hi Tracey," Misty answered in between munching on food, "What brings you two by?"  
  
"We were just wondering how you guys were doing," Tracey said. "Togepi missed you."  
  
"Hey, Togepi!" Misty cried out, taking the egg Pokemon from Tracey.  
  
"Togi togi priii!!"  
  
"Here you go." Misty handed Togepi a small chunk of a pear.  
  
"Can I have something?" a greedy Joy asked.  
  
"If I let you have something, then I'd have to give something to everyone. Besides, I'm the only goddess here." Misty   
  
giggled.  
  
"She's right, you know," Ash added, hugging his girl.  
  
"Hmph." Joy folded her arms the best she could over her large chest. "Well Tracey thinks I'm great, don't you?"  
  
"Heh. Of course," Tracey answered.  
  
"Then you won't mind taking me out for brunch right now."   
  
"Right now? But we just had breakfast a short while ago."  
  
"I don't care, I want to eat right now!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Tracey agreed, giving in.  
  
"Gee, she's almost as bossy as you are, Misty," Ash said outloud.  
  
Misty was outraged. "What's that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Uh, nothing," Ash quickly answered, plugging Misty's mouth with a nearby pear.   
  
"Mrph!!" Misty tried to yell out angrily.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	16. Chapter 16

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
  
by Mistystuffer  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The days went on. Misty rarely got tired of her seemingly endless feast. But one day...  
  
*Riiiiiip!*  
  
"Uh oh..." Misty said in a low voice.  
  
"What happened, Misty?" Ash asked, concerned.  
  
"I think I tore my clothes..." she said, embarassed.  
  
They both found a large tear in the stomach area. Ash tuned and headed off. "I'll go find Melody and see what   
  
we should do."  
  
"Alright," Misty agreed. "Hurry!"  
  
Soon Ash was back with Melody, who surveyed the problem.   
  
"Hmm, sewing it up wouldn't do any good, it might get torn again," Melody determined. "Maybe we could cut out the   
  
whole area, I think it'd be appropriate."   
  
"Uh, alright. I guess so," Misty said, partially agreeing.  
  
A minute later Melody took some scissors and carefully cut out all the cloth covering Misty's stuffed stomach. To   
  
Misty it felt less restricting now.  
  
"Great! Now I can keep eating without any worries!"  
  
And eat she did, until near the end of the week. It was the last day of the festival. Misty noticed people were bringing   
  
more food than ever on the last day... She was actually starting to get sick of it, and rather tired.  
  
Misty huffed and puffed while continuing to eat the seeming endless smorgasbord. "How did this supposed goddess do   
  
all this anyway? Didn't she eventually explode or anything??"  
  
"Tsk tsk," said Melody. "The Shamouti Goddess Queen Waterflower wouldn't like the way you're talking about her."  
  
Misty choked out of surprise. "Waterflower?...."  
  
"Oh, that's her last name, she preferred to be called by it. Her first name was Kasumi."   
  
"Kasumi Waterflower...." Misty repeated with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Misty?"Melody asked, waving her hand in front of the girl's face, "Misty!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, what?"  
  
"You kind of zoned out there."  
  
"Yeah, uh, what else do you know about this Queen Waterflower?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I know where there's a book with some information, I'll go get it."  
  
Soon Melody returned with the history book and flipped through it and scanned the page of the info in question.   
  
Melody skimmed through the info. "Let's see, born in..., was Queen of Shamouti Island..., ...modern day decendents   
  
rumored to live in Cerulean City..., date of death...--  
  
"Wait!" Misty shouted, snatching the book away. "'Modern day decendents rumored to live in Cerulean City...'"  
  
"So?"  
  
"'So?'... I'm probably related to her!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I'm Misty Waterflower! I'm from Cerulean City!"  
  
"If that's true than that's really awesome. Hey, here's a picture."  
  
Melody pointed out a picutre of her on the next page, an old well-done drawing in color, also. It depicted the Shamouti   
  
Goddess sitting down, obviously eating some food.   
  
"Wow," Melody said, "She's bigger than I thought she'd be."  
  
"Yeah..." Misty agreed.  
  
"Hey, you know, if you were about ten years older, she'd probably look just like you..."  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Misty noticed the Queen's long, flowing reddish-orange hair.  
  
"You know... if this is all true, I bet you could try to become a real Queen of the island, because you're a direct   
  
decendant."   
  
"Well, as great as that kind of life would be, I think we need to keep this our little secret. I just want to live my own   
  
life with Ash, you know? The only one I want worshiping me is Ash!" she said, giggling.   
  
"Yeah, I understand."   
  
*Later, 11:00pm*  
  
Misty chomped off the last bit of apple and threw the core into a trash pile nearby, the surveyed the area. "It's all   
  
gone? Finally?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you've eaten everything," Ash said.   
  
"Wow," Misty said, then her eyes started to droop. "I'm too tired to go back. Let's stay here again tonight, alright?"  
  
Ash and Misty once again stayed the night at the stage-area and woke up a bit later than usual, because Misty could   
  
sleep in now. When the two were leaving they were stopped by the guy they met a week ago that was running the festival.   
  
He spoke up. "Miss, I just wanted to tell you how spectacular you were this past week playing the part of the Shamouti   
  
Goddess. No one we've ever had to play her has managed to eat EVERY single thing left for her. You could even be mistaken   
  
for the Goddess herself!"  
  
'You have NO idea...,' she thought.  
  
"For such a great job, and keeping the people so entertained, we can give you a gift," he said. "Is there anything you   
  
want?  
  
"Yeah, now that I think about it...," she answered.  
  
"Misty, I think it would be more polite to say "No, thanks," Ash told her.  
  
"Ash! It's something I really need!" she told him before turning back to the man. "How about some new clothes?"  
  
"That's perfectly fine," he agreed.  
  
Later Ash and Misty were browsing through a clothing store, with permission to get ANY clothes for Misty for free. She'd   
  
already selected a few t-shirts and tank tops. Plus larger shorts and super-deluxe suspenders. But there was one thing   
  
in particular she wanted...  
  
Misty plucked a bikini, extactly identical to the same style she'd worn before, off of a rack.   
  
"Misty, no offense, but that's not going to fit you," Ash stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't expect it to," Misty said, walking over to an employee of the store.   
  
"Hi, can I help you?" asked the girl working there.  
  
"Yes, um, I'd like to get this in a custom size, if that's possible."  
  
"It sure is," the answered, "Come on back."  
  
Misty went with the girl while Ash waited. She was measured up and once all the necessary info was taken, Misty was told   
  
to come back near the end of the day. Ash and Misty "purchased" the clothes (they were free, remember?) and left back to   
  
Melody's.   
  
"Where have you guys been?" Tracey asked as soon as the two walked in.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't been able to find you anywhere," Joy added.  
  
"Oh, we were just shopping for some clothes," Misty explained.  
  
"Alright," said tracey, "Melody said we could stay here another night if we wanted."   
  
"That's good, because I have to wait till this evening to pick up the last of my clothes," Misty told them.   
  
"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Ash wondered.  
  
" I dunno, I think I'll go lay down for a bit," Misty said, then leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear. "My butt's also   
  
sore from sitting all week... A massage would sure feel good..."  
  
A big smile crept onto Ash's face. After the two were gone, only Tracey and Joy were left.   
  
"Uh, wanna hear more stories of when we traveled the Orange Islands?" [Author's Note: While Misty was gone all week,   
  
Tracey passed part of the time by telling Joy stories of Ash, Misty, and his adventures]  
  
About five minutes later a bit of light yelling from Misty could be heard from the other room. "You're supposed to be   
  
RUBBING, not GROPING!"  
  
The sound of a mallet colliding with something could be heard then all was quiet. Tracey and Joy sweatdropped.   
  
Later that evening, after dinner, Misty went and picked up her new custom bikini. It had be fitted with good elastic all   
  
over, an advantage over her older ones.  
  
*Back at Melody's house...*  
  
Ash and Misty were alone in a room.   
  
"C'mon, Misty!" Ash whined. " I wanna see how great you look in it."  
  
"Well then you'll just have to wait till we get to a beach," Misty told him, waving her finger in his face.  
  
"Well, then... wear your old one!" Ash suggested, pulling her old one out of nowhere.  
  
"Where'd you get that?!" Misty yelled angrily.  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
Misty's face got red, mostly from anger.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure you'll still look great in it!"  
  
"Oh, alright..." Misty reluctantly agreed.  
  
Misty took it into the other room and changed. When she returned she was certainly a sight to behold. Her old bikini was   
  
very tight on her. Her stomach flowed out over the front, and her top was struggling to keep it's contents contained.   
  
Surprising, it also covered a decent amount of her rear rather than digging in.   
  
"So? You wanted to see so bad, what do you think?"  
  
Misty twirled around, causing a good lot of her to jiggle and then sway when she stopped. She smiled, did a pose where   
  
she slightly bent forward, and-- *Riiiiiipp!* Ash and Misty sweatdropped.   
  
"Wha... what was that?..." Misty asked, worried.  
  
Ash was staring directly at her rear. "You tore a big hole in your..."  
  
"Eep!" Misty squealed, blushing. "What are you staring at?!"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
Misty slowly backed upwith the tear facing away from Ash, back into the other room.   
  
'Too bad she bought a new one, I could really get used to her still wearing this one...' Ash thought.  
  
Misty came back out dressed in her newer, bigger yellow tank top, shorts, and suspenders.   
  
"You know, it's a shame those tore, you could have given them to Joy," Ash said.  
  
"What are you saying, that you think she looks better than me in a bikini?!" Misty asked furiously.  
  
"Uh, not at all! Heh... Uh, I just meant because plus-size swimsuits are so expensive, that's all."   
  
"Hmph. I'm going to bed."   
  
"Alright. Uh, forgive me?"  
  
"Alright, just this once," she said, kissing Ash. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Misty."  
  
Misty removed her shoes and suspenders and let her hair down. Both of them got in separate beds, along with their Pokemon   
  
Pikachu and Togepi. After a few minutes of silence, Misty spoke up.  
  
"So, Ash, where are we heading off to tomorrow? How are we gonna spend the last couple weeks of our vacation?"  
  
"I dunno, I hadn't thought of that. What would you like to do?"  
  
"I'd like to go to a nice quiet beach..."   
  
Ash began thinking about the idea outloud. "I'd relax on the warm sand..... You'd be slowly running happy along the   
  
shoreline....."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Bouncing with every bounding step... Up and down...."  
  
"Yeah... eh?"  
  
"Up, and down....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Up, and down....."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Up, and d--"  
  
"Ash, you pervert! Shut up. Go to sleep."   
  
Ash, shocked into fear of getting hurt, obeyed and went to sleep. Tomorrow they would continue their vacation in the   
  
Orange Islands.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	17. Chapter 17

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 17  
  
  
The next day the four met up with Captain Maren at the docks of Shamouti Island. The had decided on going to an uninhabited area of the Orange Islands next for some peace and relaxation. After leaving, they arrived in the early afternoon. As always they found one of those intact, abandoned houses they always seem to come upon, and set up camp there. As they unpacked, the Pokemon scampered through the grass.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Ash asked.  
  
"I dunno about everyone else, but I'd like to take a swim," Misty said.  
  
"That sounds great, it's pretty hot out," Ash replied.  
  
"And I can try on my new bikini," Misty said, smiling at Ash.  
  
They all got changed soon after into their swimclothes, Joy wore her one-piece. It was noticeably tighter than last time she wore it, which had been a while, but she was comfortable with it. Misty wore her new bikini, which was noticably looser than her last one. Ash and Tracey, in their swimming trunks, just stared at the two girls.   
  
"Um, guys?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her rather wide hips, "Are we ready to go swimming? What are you staring at?!"  
  
The boys quickly snapped out of their trances.  
  
"Uh, sorry," said Ash.  
  
Joy just turned to Misty and giggled.  
  
  
  
Outside, the girls went right for the water. Ash and Tracey decided to sit on the shore and watch.  
  
"Tracey, I'm a little worried," said Ash.  
  
"How come, Ash?"  
  
"Well, we didn't stock up on too much food before we left.... Our supply is going to run out soon because of how much Misty and Joy eat."  
  
"Good point. We could go searching for food later, if you want."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Tracey."  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come in the water?" Misty shouted, "It feels great."  
  
"Thats ok," Ash replied, "We're fine just watching."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Misty said, thrusting some water on Ash, soaking him.   
  
The motion of her arms also caused her body to jiggle, further enticing Ash to go to the water.  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, Misty and Joy got tired from swimming and decided to relax on the beach. On beach towels, Joy lied belly-up and Misty was positioned on her stomach, admiring the ocean. Misty turned her head towards Joy.   
  
"Hey, you hungry?" she asked.  
  
"Definately," Joy answered.  
  
"ASH!" Misty yelled.  
  
"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked, running up to her.  
  
"Joy and I are hungry."  
  
"Well, uh, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Misty tapped her finger on her chin. "It's pretty hot out, how about some ice cream?" she said, then smiled at Ash.  
  
  
  
Sometime later, two empty gallons of ice cream were lying by the girls. Back at the house, Ash talked to Tracey.  
  
"We've barely been here a few hours and they've already eaten two gallons of ice cream," Ash stated.  
  
"At least they seem satisfied for now," Tracey said, trying to cheer Ash up.  
  
"'For now'," Ash repeated, empasizing the phrase.  
  
"Ash, you seem like you don't like them eating a lot, or at least Misty," Tracey said, "Do you... not like Misty getting any bigger than she is?"  
  
"No, it's not that at all," Ash answered, "It's just soon we'll run out of food, and I just want to make Misty happy."  
  
Tracey smiled, "Well, let's do what I suggested earlier and go search for some more food."  
  
"We'd better go before they want to eat again."  
  
Before they could leave, they heard two very familiar voices yelling.  
  
"We're hungry!!"  
  
Ash and Tracey sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
After temporarily satisfying the girls yet again, Ash and Tracey went searching for more food withing the inner areas of the island.   
  
"Does Misty like pineapples?" Tracey asked, plucking one of a tree.   
  
"Yeah, she loves them, actually."  
  
"You really seem to know Misty's likes and dislikes," Tracey commented.  
  
"I've known her long enough to know her preferences."  
  
"Yeah, I've already noticed a lot of things about Joy," Tracey said, "She seems to enjoy chocolate and cookies most of all."  
  
"And Misty loves ice cream. She has ever since I met her."  
  
"Hey, how did you meet Misty anyway?"  
  
"Well, Trace, that's a rather unusual story..."  
  
  
  
Back at the beach...  
  
"Where are they?" Misty yelled angrily, "If Ash doesn't get back here soon I'm gonna get sunburnt!"  
  
"There's a lot to burn," Joy giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Misty angrily shouted back.  
  
Joy laughed, "I'm just joking. I'm not that much smaller than you, you know."  
  
She emphasized this by slapping her own large belly, causing it to jiggle. Suddenly, Joy got a serious look on her face.  
  
"Misty, I'm really worried," Joy said rather seriously.  
  
"How come?"   
  
"I'm worried about what my Aunt will do to me when we return home. She's expecting me to have lost all this weight..."  
  
"She's just going to have to accept you for who you are," Misty said, "Delia accepted me; As a matter of fact, I actually think she encourages me to be this way... And Ash, Ash is more than accepting."  
  
"You're lucky, Misty."  
  
"Not exactly," Misty continued, "I have three thin, beautiful sisters... they made fun of me last time I saw them because I had grown so much."  
  
"You thinks THAT'S bad?" Joy asked, "You don't even want to know how many sisters I have..."  
  
"Probably not...," Misty said, "And I don't know WHAT my sisters would say about me now. I probably weigh about as much as all three of them... combined."  
  
"But look at the bright side," Joy said, "At least you probably have bigger breasts than any of them."  
  
"Uh...," Misty said, glancing down at her chest, blushing, "I suppose you're right."  
  
  
  
After a while, Ash and Tracey returned with a bunch of new food, which they put away in the house without Misty or Joy knowing.   
  
  
After that, nothing really exciting ocurred. They spent their time as they had planned, relaxing on the beach for a vacation. The idea occured to Ash and Tracey to have Captain Maren take them occasionally to nearby islands to buy more food, so Misty and Joy were well-fed. Nearly three weeks had now gone by.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town...  
  
"I've decided, James. I'm going to do it," Jessie said, sounding determined.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Jess? We're as good as dead if he finds out it was us."  
  
"Well if we don't and he finds out we quit he'll kill us anyway to prevent us from doing this to begin with," Jessie replied, picking up the phone.   
  
"Alright... Here's the number for the Pallet Town police department..."  
  
  
  
The four were now ready to go home, because it was getting close to the time Joy's aunt was expecting her back. That day, Misty wore her standard yellow tank top and shorts, her belly hung out and looked to be significantly larger than when they'd left a month ago. Joy wore a pink shirt that revealed her whole belly. After leaving after breakfast one morning, they arrived home a bit before sundown. They decided to split up at the outskirts of Pallet Town.   
  
"Misty and I are gonna head home now," Ash said, "I guess we'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, and I'd better get over to Professor Oak's lab," Tracey added.   
  
"And I... suppose I should go home...," Joy stuttered, unsure, "Well, I'll have to some time."  
  
"Well, see ya," Misty said, turning away with Ash, as they started down the road to his house.  
  
Tracey and Joy then parted to go to their separate homes. Joy soon found herself in front of the Pokemon Center. She was nervous about going in, but decided she had to do so anyway. She hoped she wouldn't run into her aunt just yet. The room was slightly darkened as she went though the door.  
  
"Hello?..." Joy called quietly, to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, Joy, is that you?" her aunt replied cheerfully from behind the front desk.   
  
Since it was a bit dark, her aunt could only make out Joy's face in the shadows.   
  
"How are you?" she asked, "I haven't heard from you since you left! Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Joy answered, "It was great."  
  
"That's wonderful," her aunt answered, "And I'm sure you look great now, after working with your cousin for so long."  
  
Joy began lightly sweating, not anime sweatdrops but the nervous kind.   
  
"Uh, well, you see, about that..."  
  
"Come over where I can see you," her aunt said, "It's getting dark out."  
  
"No, that's ok, I'm think I'm just fine over here," Joy quickly made up, "Besides, I should really be getting off to bed. Boy, am I tired..."  
  
"Well, let me turn on the lights first."  
  
"You don't need to right n--"  
  
Joy stopped as her aunt pushed a button on the controls at her computer. Lights flashed on overhead around the Center. Joy sweatdropped. Aunt Joy got a good look at her niece's form.   
  
'She looks... bigger?...' she thought, 'No, it's just my eyes adjusting to the light.'  
  
She waited a moment to fully come into focus and looked at Joy again, who had a nervous and awkward smile on her face. She slowly got up and walked towards the girl. She walked up to Joy with a blank expression, speechless.   
  
"Uh, surprise?..." Joy said meekly.   
  
Her aunt's blank expression now turned to one of great anger.   
  
"How can this be?! You haven't lost any weight at all!!" she yelled angrily. "I sent you away for a month to get into shape, and somehow you manage to come back even larger than before!!!" she added, while poking Joy in the belly several times.  
  
"Uh, well, it just kinda happened."  
  
"Just 'kinda' happened? What have you been doing all this time??"  
  
"Um," she uttered, gulping, "Eating?"  
  
"How could you have time for eating when you were busy working?!?!"  
  
"Oh, well I got tired of that after a few hours so I quit."  
  
"So what did you do for the rest of the month?!"  
  
"Well, I traveled around some of the Orange Islands with my friends and... oops," Joy said, realizing her slip-up.   
  
"What? Your friends?? And I suppose you mean that Misty girl as well, am I right?!"  
  
"Yeah, she's my best friend," Joy answered.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!" her aunt screamed, tugging on the loops in her own hair in fury. After a moment she calmed down a bit. "I tried to HELP you, Joy. Do you think that people really like fat little girls? I... well, I'll give you what you want then. You- you're fired."  
  
Joy just shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her aunt's last statement. She smiled and turned to walk off to her room. She didn't show it on the outside, but what was going on in Joy's mind was a different story.  
  
'I'm hungry,' she thought.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Ash called out after stepping in the door, "We're home!"  
  
"Oh, hi honey, home already?" Delia asked cheerfully.   
  
As she walked into the room, it was visible that she had put on a bit of weight since Ash & Misty had left. She'd gained about 25 lbs.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum," Misty greeted.  
  
"I'm sure both of you are hungry," Delia assumed, "I'll start making dinner."  
  
Ash and Misty, both tired, decided to go in the living room. They sat down on the couch and Ash turned on the TV. A news report came on.  
  
"We're here live at the Team Rocket Headquarters in Viridan City," the reporter announced, "Where the Team Rocket leader himself, Giovanni, has just been arrested moments ago. Most Rocket members that fled the scene have already been captured."  
  
Ash and Misty watched, amazed at this sudden turn of events.  
  
"Wow," Ash said, "I wonder how all this happened?"  
  
The news reporter continued, "Police were able to discover the location of their headquarters after recieving an anonymous call from two people claiming to be former Team Rocket members."   
  
Ash turned to Misty, "You don't think it was..."  
  
"Nah," both of them agreed at once.  
  
  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center several hours later, Joy was lying in bed munching on some chocolate bars. She didn't like it that her aunt was upset with her, however she was happy that now she wasn't obligated to work anymore. She was curious as to how much she weighed now, since she hadn't checked for many weeks. After stuffing another chocolate bar in her mouth, she got up and went out to a room in the Pokemon Center that the Pokemon weight scale was in. It was after hours, so her aunt was asleep already. She flipped the switch and stepped on. The number 278 came up on the display. That was surprising, last she had checked, a long time ago, she was somewhere around 225. Satisfied with the results, Joy headed off for the food storage room for a snack...  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	18. Chapter 18

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Nearly another week passed. Now all Joy did when she was in the Pokemon Center was lie around, much to her aunt's disgust. Often, to spite her aunt, Joy would just sit in the lobby eating whatever, with her whole belly sticking out. A fat lazy Joy sitting for everyone to see obviously wouldn't reflect well upon the other Joy running the Center.   
  
  
Misty was alone in town one day, going to a few stores. As she stood outside one, looking in the window, she noticed a man nearby that looked a bit puzzled, and a slight bit tired and beat.  
  
"Do you need any help, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah...," he answered, "I haven't been here in many years. This town has changed so much. Could you direct me to Butterfree Street?" [Author's Note: I thought long and hard, and this is the best I could come up with!]  
  
"Sure, that's actually where I live," Misty answered, "Just go down this road and turn left."  
  
"Thanks a bunch," the man said, then headed off in the direction she specified.   
  
"Hey, Misty," someone said from behind her.   
  
"Oh, hi Tracey."  
  
"Who was that you were just talking to?"  
  
"I don't know, just some guy that needed directions."  
  
  
  
A short while later, the man had reached his destination. He walked up to the house and nervously knocked on the door a few times. After a moment or two it was answered by a black-haired kid and a Pikachu, who was at his feet.   
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Hi, um...," the man began, "Do you live here?... I think this is the right address."  
  
"Yeah," Ash answered, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious... By the way, boy, what's your name?"  
  
"Ash. Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Ash KETCHUM?" he exclaimed, "I think I do have the right house. Who's your mother?"  
  
"Her name is Delia. Why do you want to know that?"   
  
"Because, Ash, I'm... I'm your--"  
  
"*GASP!*" Delia was now standing in the doorway.   
  
"Delia, I'm so happy to see--"  
  
*POW!* The man was knocked back from the force of Delia's powerful slap.  
  
"I can't believe you have the nerve to come back here after what you did!"  
  
"What do you mean, mom?" Ash asked, clueless, "Who is he?"  
  
"He's... he's... your father."  
  
"WAA???"  
  
"Pika?!"  
  
"Please, Delia, I know you might have some hard feelings, but let me explain," he begged.   
  
"You left me when I was pregnant with our son," she said angrily, "I have no reason to listen to any stupid excuse you might have."  
  
"But you don't understand, for the past 15 years I've been held captive by Team Rocket!"  
  
"Ha," she laughed, "That's a real believable excuse."  
  
"Mom, maybe we should listen to his story."  
  
"Could we go in to talk about this?" his dad asked, "My feet are really tired from all the walking."  
  
Delia gave in and the three went inside and sat down in the living room.   
  
"Ok, let's hear your crazy story," Delia said.   
  
"It's not crazy, it was 15 years of hell," he stated.   
  
"Early one morning, I had left to go into town to get a few small groceries. On the way, I was ambushed by Team Rocket members, and brought to their leader, Giovanni. Since I was a Pokemon Master, he wanted my services so I could train the Pokemon of Team Rocket to be extra strong. I was locked in a special Pokemon training facility in Johto, and I spent about the next 15 years working with Team Rocket's Pokemon to make them tougher. But just recently, Team Rocket was shut down and I was able to go free."  
  
Delia's opinion hadn't changed one bit, judging from the expression on her face.   
  
"Come on, don't say you don't believe me!..."  
  
"You're right," Delia answered, "I don't. You also don't have any proof to back it up."  
  
"Ask Team Rocket!!" he yelled back.  
  
"Wait...," Ash thought outloud, "'Ask Team Rocket'... If only we knew where Jessie and James are right now."  
  
"I do," Delia said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I sold them my restaurant," Delia explained, "So they should probably be there right now."   
  
"Thanks," said Ash, "C'mon, Dad."  
  
  
  
Ash hurried down to Delia's old restaurant with his dad. He ran into Misty along the way, as she was still looking through some stores.   
  
"Hey Ash. Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, then noticed who was with him.  
  
"Oh, you're the guy I met earlier," she said.  
  
"Misty, this is my dad," Ash stated.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked Ash, then quickly turned to his dad, "I'm very glad to meet you, sir," she said, shaking his hand over-enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, Misty, we need to get going," Ash said, pulling his dad away, "See you at home."  
  
After they continued on and Misty was nearly out of sight, Ash's dad spoke.  
  
"Who is she exactly, Ash? One of your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, she's also my girlfriend."  
  
"Ah," he answered, "She's nice. She also kind of reminds me of Delia at that age..."  
  
"Oh, here we are," Ash said, stopping at the restaurant. They both went in.  
  
"Uh, Jessie? James?" Ash called out.  
  
"Who's that?" Jessie asked, "Who's calling our names?..."  
  
"It's the twerp!" James noted.  
  
"Back from your trip so soon?" Jessie asked Ash. Delia had told the former Rocket members about it already.   
  
"Yeah, but I have to ask you something much more important."  
  
Jessie and James both looked curious.  
  
"Do you recognize this man?" Ash asked, backing out of the way so they could see his dad.  
  
After a moment of silence, Jessie spoke.  
  
"Hey, you're that guy that trains all of the Boss' top Pokemon."  
  
"Yeah," James added, "We've seen him a couple times when we had to run a few errands for the Boss."  
  
"Great!" Ash exclaimed, "Now just come to our house, and tell my mom all that."  
  
  
  
Not much later, Jessie, James, and even Meowth found themselves recounting all they knew to Ash's mom. Finally, she seemed to believe his story.  
  
"And you really ony got out just last week?" Delia asked, sympatheticly.  
  
"Yeah, right when Team Rocket dissolved."  
  
"You have us to thank for that," Jessie said.  
  
"What?" asked Ash, surprised.  
  
James continued, "Jessie made a call to the police last week, and told them where the Team Rocket HQ is."  
  
"We had no choice," said Jessie, "When anyone quits Team Rocket, the Boss usually wants them dead, to avoid having them do what we did. Revealing secret information."   
  
"Thank you," Delia said, then turned to her husband, "And I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"No doubt about it," he answered.  
  
The two kissed, prompting Jessie, James, and Meowth to head for the door.   
  
"Uh, we'd better get going," said James.  
  
Right before they stepped out the door, Jessie quickly spoke to Ash, "Oh, and one more thing. To make up for all we've done to you over the years, you and your twerpy friends can eat free at the restaurant whenever you want."  
  
"You'll regret that," Ash answered plainly.   
  
Jessie sweatdropped and disappeared out the door.   
  
"Well, I'm glad we're all a family again," Ash's dad said.   
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
  
  
"By the way dad, what's your name?" Ash asked.  
  
"I dunno, what is it?..." his dad answered.   
  
All three look forward at the screen.  
  
"Um...," mumbled Mistystuffer thoughtfully, "How about Michael?"  
  
"Oh, Michael, I'm so glad you're home," said Delia, hugging her husband.   
  
(Author's Note: Actually, the name came from someone else that helped me out when I couldn't come up with one. Thanks!) 


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

"A Pokemon Gaining Adventure"  
  
Chapter 19 (Epilogue)  
  
by Mistystuffer  
  
Foreword: I first started this story a couple years ago. At the time, I was an avid Pokeshipper, and also at the time,   
  
they were dropping numerous hints at an Ash-Misty relationship, which eventually turned into nothing. Thus, I have had   
  
little drive to finish this story, as I don't want to write one with Ash and Misty as a couple. As much as I don't want   
  
to do this, rather than leave the readers hanging, I will finish up the story in a couple descriptive paragraphs. It's   
  
up to you to fill in the blanks however you wish, but this is the end.   
  
After his father had returned, Ash and Misty were left alone as Michael and Delia went on a long trip together. During   
  
this relaxing period, the men fattened up their respective girls. Oh, and so did Tracey, let's not forget him. Misty   
  
and Ash attending a Waterflower familiy reunion at the Cerulean City Gym. Misty's sisters were astounded at her weight   
  
gain; her mother furious. After being insulted one too many times, Misty ate all the reunion food and angrily went home   
  
with Ash. Joy continued to balloon up, reaching 350 as Misty hit 410. When Delia returned, she was well over 200 herself.   
  
Joy eventually got too fat and troublesome for her aunt to keep around, as she was eating all of the food in sight. She   
  
was allowed to move in with Tracey and Professor Oak, serving as an assistant, sitting at a computer (eating snacks, no   
  
doubt). Misty and Delia would continually challenge each other to eating contests, which Delia would always   
  
emerge victoriously.   
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth's restaurant flourished, despite the fact that Misty and Joy were frequent visitors, eating   
  
for free. Ash became their unofficial spokesman, and the trio only accidentally captured Pikachu a couple of times,   
  
because "old habits are hard to break".   
  
Melody came to Pallet Town weighing 600 lbs. in order to outdo Misty, but could never get Ash's attention, she she left  
  
back home, but to this point has had no success in losing the weight.  
  
Delia eventually grew back up to a wonderful 700 lbs., abandoning her exercise regimens now that she once again had   
  
someone to take care of her all the time.  
  
Joy would grow up to be 850 lbs. or maybe even higher, marrying the rich and successful artist Tracey. Lying around and   
  
eating all day, Joy was in bliss. Her aunt, however, was angry, as her business fell through after being denounced by   
  
Ash Ketchum, and was disgusted at the lifestyle her niece was living. Or perhaps she was a little jealous?...  
  
Misty would as well grow up and marry Ash, and they lived in a huge house. Misty was fed 24/7, all of her favorite foods,   
  
including ice cream. She weighed an astounding 1200 lbs., although the number seemed to be increasing daily. She usually   
  
spent her days swimming in the huge pool they had built indoors, wearing a microscopic bikini (it was one of the biggest   
  
you'd ever seen when she WASN'T wearing it, however). She rarely went out, usually to avoid embrassment. But don't take   
  
that the wrong way, Misty was proud of her weight and loved to show it off, but one day at 800 or so pounds, her clothes   
  
split open during a meal at a local restaurant. She could still walk, albeit very very slowly in a waddle. When standing,  
  
her belly nearly touched the floor, but she couldn't see how big it was anyway, due to the massiveness of her breasts.  
  
Aside from walking, other devices were employed for tasks like lifting Misty out of the pool, which required a small   
  
crane. And by this point, Misty could easily defeat Delia in eating contests, usually devouring twice as much food as   
  
her mother-in-law.  
  
Anyway, the three female characters of the story ended up very fat, and very happy. And that was the point since the   
  
beginning when I started it. And this doesn't mean I won't write more stories, just none Pokeshippy.   
  
THE END 


End file.
